Unexpected
by Fareway
Summary: While out searching for new lands and more dragon species, Hiccup and the gang come across another tribe of Vikings. However, the way the riders are treated is rather... unexpected; especially for Hiccup. But dangers still follow our favorite riders as Dagur rears his ugly head once again. And this time, he's not the only threat.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, this idea came from a mix of Borderlands 2 and the episode** _ **The Next Big Sting**_ **. In Borderlands 2, I don't know if any of you play that game, one of the characters ends up being worshipped as a God by a cult because of her special abilities and in the 12th episode of RTTE, Fishlegs comments at how he wants to see Hiccup do the hand thing and that he loves it when he does this. So, put two and two together and you get this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race To The Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Discovery**

* * *

A Night Fury shadow traveled across the ground followed by four others, the owners flying high above below the sun. The dragon riders were soaring over an unknown island, continuing their search for new lands and more dragons. They had been flying for quite a while without seeing any signs of a new dragon, so they made the search interesting by gambling.

The group looped around a mountain peak before diving down toward the treetops to hover in a circle above them.

"Ugh, we've been flying for hours and haven't found any dragons!" Snotlout complained. "Let's just move onto the next island so I can have my mackerel." He insisted, the mackerel being the currency of the bet.

"Nnnnot entirely true." Fishlegs disagreed, "We've come across plenty of dragons: some Gronkles, a couple of Nightmares, even Nadders." He listed off with the help of his fingers.

"Yeah, the _usual_ kind." Snotlout retorted. "Our bet was when we find a _new_ dragon, and I bet we'll find it if we just head to the next island."

"Not uh!" Ruffnut took this opportunity to jump in in defense. "My bet was that we'd find a new dragon at the first island we came across. We're staying here until we find one, I'm not losing my mackerels!"

"I'm with her; you know, considering we made a deal to split it 50/50." Tuff added, whispering the last additive.

Ruffnut scoweld at her brother and placed her hands on her hips. "It was 80/20! Don't you be stealing my mackerels!"

"Alright everybody, calm down." Hiccup jumped in to control the situation. "Geez, I haven't ever seen you guys this excited to find new dragon species." he commented a bit cheerfully. "Besides maybe Fishlegs."

"That's because Vikings don't like losing. And besides, I'm good until we get to the third island." Astrid stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe we should have bets more often? What do you think, bud?" Hiccup asked while placing his hand on Toothless' head. Said dragon shook his head no, seeing how losing your possessions in the attempt to gain glory wasn't worth it. Who could just willingly give up their mackerel?!

"Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs piped up; his finger pointing down to the forest below them. "I see some rustling." At his exclaim, Hiccup looked down, searching the flora for any signs of Fishlegs' proclamation. Sure enough, there is was. Bushes were moving down at the forest floor and some of the nearby trees were being jostled.

Ruffnut gasped, "A new dragon?!"

"What? No!" Snotlout whined.

"We don't know what it is, so let's head down to find out." Hiccup said.

"First one to find it gets all the mackerel!" Snotlout shouted with greed as he and Hookfang dived down.

"Hey!" Ruffnut shouted angrily.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup called, but it was too late. Snotlout and Hookfang were already near the ground before he could stop them. As the two landed, their smiling faces grew into fear as a load of barbs shot out from behind a bush. Snotlout screamed as Hookfang quickly dodge to the left.

As the other riders joined them on the ground, the attacker jumped out from behind the bush. A purple and orange Deadly Nadder roared and hissed at them, her tail spikes all raised up. Toothless jumped out in front of the group and roared at the threat, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the other dragon.

"Toothless no!" Hiccup ordered quickly as he hopped off of the saddle and stood between the two. He held out his hand and turned away, going 90% and letting the Nadder come the last ten. The Nadder's eyes widened and her posture relaxed; her tail spikes folding back. She sniffed the hand briefly before moving into it and closing her eyes. Hiccup now looked at her and smiled, petting her head as the dragon nudged him affectionately.

A load of gasps and ah's sounded out from their right, causing the riders and dragons to turn their gaze. A small group of vikings, male and female, stood still with wide eyes; in their hands were some meat and fish.

"Uh, hi!" Hiccup greeted shyly while waving his hand. The Nadder chose this time to calmly walk off. The riders hopped off of their dragons.

"New people! Sweet!" Snotlout started, "Hi, I'm Snotlout Jorgenson, a great and might warrior across the lands!" He bragged, holding up his arms and flexing his muscles with a smug look on his face. "I'm sure you've heard of me someway, somehow-"

"Screw him, _we_ own a whole island!" Tuff interrupted while also knocking Snotlout aside for he and his sister to stand before the group.

"Guys...!" Hiccup attempted to stop them.

Snotlout got in the twins faces, "Hey, we've already agreed that the island belongs to _all_ of us!" he retorted. "Besides, Meatlug over there ate your stupid "claimy rock"."

"Oh he did NOT just go there!" Tuff exclaimed defensively.

"Oh his SO did!" Ruff added with equal irritation.

Astrid came in between them and bonked each on the head. "Your not helping." he hissed, watching as they clutched their heads and turned away.

"Sorry," Fishlegs joined in. "We were just trying to calm down the dragon..."

"We don't mean to intrude on your land, so-" Astrid added before she was cut off.

"Did you just see what he did?" One of the men whispered, his eyes never leaving Hiccup.

"He put his hand up and the dragon immediately accepted him." A lady added, also with a hushed tone.

"Do you know what this means?" Another man added. They all glanced at one another, each with the same astonished look.

"Look, we don't mean to cause any trouble." Hiccup continued, stepping out in front of his friends and their dragons. "We'll just be heading off now, if you don't want us around." He said before peering over his shoulder and whispering, "To which I can fully understand."

"NO!" The group shouted in unison causing Hiccup to whip his head back around. Before anyone knew it, they were all on their knees and crawling up to him.

"You've finally come, you heard our prayers!" One of the woman cried happily.

"Our shaman said you would come, and you have!" Another man exclaimed.

"Oh great Dragon God!"

"What?!" Hiccup was at a loss for words, as he stared with widened eyes at the people now bowing down to him and claiming him to be a god. "I-I-" he stuttered, turning his head around to see if his friends could help. All of them shared the same expression, even the dragons, shock.

The people were now kowtowing in front of him with their supposed leader kissing Hiccup's foot. Hiccup quickly yanked his foot away and backed up.

"No, stop that, stop... all of you!" he said nervously.

"Hey," Ruffnut pouted, "I want my feet to be kissed."

"Apparently you can only have one foot for that to happen." Her brother commented.

Ruffnut stood in thought for a second before setting her eyes on Astrid, "Astrid, gimme your ax!"

"I am not a god! I-I'm not a Dragon God, nor am I any _kind_ of god. I'm just a human being, like you guys." Hiccup tried to explain, but it was all in vain.

"That dragon became submissive towards you. Only our Dragon God can do such a feat with so little effort!" One went on explaining with her hands cupped together at her chest.

"Well, they got you there. That hand thing of yours _is_ pretty impressive, Hiccup." Fishlegs stated nonchalantly.

"You're not helping Fishlegs!" Hiccup hissed back to him. He then turned to the rest of his team. "Guys, help me out here!" That's when Astrid stepped forward.

"Look, Hiccup's not a Dragon God. He's the son of the Chief of Berk, the great Stoick the Vast? Surely you've heard of him."

One of them gasped, "Stoick?"

Hiccup smiled, "Yes, yes, see? I'm his son! Not at all born from any god. That right there is proof that I'm not your Dragon God." He finished with high hopes as the glanced around for support from his friends, to which they replied also with smiles and nods of agreement.

"You're Stoick the Vast's son? Oh, what a glorious man to help bring forth such a holy seed!" Their leader proclaimed loudly with his arms up in the air. He was now the only one not with his face in the dirt. "None is more worthy than he." Hiccup face palmed while Astrid sheepishly whispered her apologies.

"I got this, don't you worry." Snotlout stated while stepping up to stand beside Hiccup. "Looky here folks." he said with a grin as he pointed down at Hiccup's prosthetic. "If I'm not mistaken, Gods don't bleed. And our friend here lost his leg. And I'm telling you, heh, he might have been unconscious for it, but there was _a lot_ of blood."

As weird as the proof may have been, Hiccup had no doubts that it would finally show these people that he was not a god.

"You have graced us with your compassion! You've have graciously giving up your godly nature to suffer with us in mortality, so that we might be taught your ways." The leader stated factually.

"Seriously?" Snotlout gaped in disbelief.

"You've always taught us that it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts." One of the women added before she returned her face back to the ground.

"Wow that's cheesy. That _does_ sound like something you would say." he commented back at Hiccup. In return, Hiccup glared at him.

"Enough with the tests, Dragon God." The leader stood up now, "We would know of your arrival any day." he said with a warm smile. "Please, come, we will take you back to our village and celebrate with a feast."

"Ooooh." Fishlegs stated unconsciously, his stomach growly. "I did miss out on breakfast."

"Yeah, us too, can we go?" Ruff added cheerfully.

"No, no!" Hiccup commanded. "I'm not a God, and we're not taking advantage of these people. They need help." Hiccup argued.

"And you will help us, that's why you came." Their leader replied.

"Well, yeah-"

"And you knew that we were having problems with your offsprings. You've come to help your faithful followers."

"Um..."

"Of course he has, don't you question your Dragon God!" Snotlout stepped in, his voice a bit deeper.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Hiccup whispered to him, pulling him aside so the others couldn't hear.

"Hey, I'm hungry and we skipped out on lunch. Just play along, they'll welcome us with open arms, we'll solve their little dragon problem, and then we leave. No problem at all." Snotlout reasoned.

"I don't know Hiccup. I mean, it doesn't seem like anything we tell them is going to change their minds." Astrid pointed out.

"I'm not taking advantage of these people." Hiccup said sternly.

"I don't like the idea either, but there's nothing else we can do. Let's just play along for now." She replied. Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, fine." he breathed before turning around.

"Congratulations, my... faithful followers. Your test is indeed complete and you have certainly proven yourselves to be my... children?"

"Wonderful! Come quickly! We have chocolate strawberries for you." Their leader stated happily as he stood aside for Hiccup to walk. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to come, and the black dragon rushed over to his side before slowing down to his pace and trotting beside him.

"I don't know what strawberries are, but chocolate... count me in!" Snotlout shouted with joy. Hiccup glared at him as he walked by, Astrid punched him in the gut as she passed him, the twins snickered and hit his helmet and face as they went, and Fishlegs readied a punch before Snotlout eyed him, daring for him to throw it. Obviously, Fishlegs backed down and just followed the rest; Snotlout joining behind him as did the dragons.

"Slugcheek! Quickly, run ahead and tell everybody the good news!" Their leader commanded, said Viking quickly jumped up and ran ahead. The others that were bowing on the ground stood up to follow their leader and Dragon God.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, I decided to split this chapter in two. The character appearing in the next chapter will represent me, but don't worry, she's only part of the story. I don't like OC's taking the attention away from the main characters. Unless you guys actually want more of her, this story will be the only time you'll see her.**

 **On a different note, I have to say this story is going to be fun to write AND read. Of course, I was struggling a bit with the transitional flow, but I made it! It's just been a long time and I've been lazy.**

 **And again, sorry for any grammar mistakes I've missed. No spell check on WordPad, but I did re-read it so there shouldn't be much, if any at all.**

 **I wish to take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed! Eleven reviews in four days, that's awesome guys! Thank you sooooo much! Now without further adieu, on with the story!**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race To The Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Arrival**

* * *

"We've waited so long for your arrival." The group's leader's voice echoed across the gorge as he lead Hiccup and his friends to their village. They had exited from the forest minutes ago and were now traveling through a wide ravine dotted with geysers.

"When our shaman told us of her dream, we knew it would be only a matter of time. Then the dragons started acting up and one of our elders sighted the 10-winged one." he continued.

"Um, the 10-winged what?" Hiccup questioned.

"A dragon that acts as our fore-teller. We only see it when bad things are to come." The leader explained. "After we spotted it, the dragons started to act up and attack our food supplies. But now that you're here we may finally be able to get things back to normal."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes on the information he had been fed. Fishlegs took the time to lean towards Hiccup and exchange his thoughts.

"A ten-winged dragon?" He whispered.

"I know, it's most definitely a new species." Hiccup whispered back.

Ruffnut gasped happily, "A new species?! Oh yeah! I win the bet!" She cheered before smacking Snotlout in the arm. "Give me my mackerel!"

"You think it's the one causing the problems?" Astrid chimed in as she walked beside Hiccup on his right.

"Can't be. From what it sounds like, it's been here for a long time." Hiccup replied. "We'll have to wait and see how strange the dragons around here are acting. For all we know it could be normal behavior they've never seen before." He reasoned before his attention was brought back to their guide.

"We're almost there. Just around the bend and through that cave." The leader stated as he pointed ahead of him. Hiccup glanced off to his right just as a geyser erupted, spewing hot water into the sky. It cooled as it rained a mist down on the group.

"Uh-I never actually got your name." Hiccup asked.

"Oh, my apologies, Dragon God. I'm Golemn." He introduced whilst turning around and walking backwards. "And that's Sohlien," the female directly behind Snotlout waved with a smile. "Olaf, Magpie, Derg," he listed as his finger pointed to each of the men, "And Grasshopper." the other female waved her hand.

"And this," Golemn began as he stood aside and gestured for them to walk pass. "Is our humble village." As he announced their arrival, the dragon riders gaped at the view of the village. At the end of the gorge, the village sat close to the sandbanks of the ocean; large, arch forming, rock stacks blocking most of the view. A river, now stream, flowed out from a top of the ravine, piling down into the small lake below so that its' waters could flow through the village and out into the sea. Grass, willows, and coconut trees gathered near the rocky wall of the waterfall, a forest on top, mixing into soft dirt and then sand further out towards the rock stacks. The stream flowed right through the heart of the village, a willow tree being the center piece for the plaza.

There were various wooden huts lined up beside the road, others scattered about, but the numbers only exceeded to thirty. It was, indeed, a small village. The largest building was a round, stone temple carved out from the ravine's wall located on the far right of the waterfall; the entrance, where Hiccup and the others were currently standing, being on the far left.

"This is... your village?" Snotlout managed to say over his amazement.

"This is paradise." Tuff added. "Why couldn't our claimy rock be on this island?"

Hiccup was taken out of his stupor when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Golemn smiled at him and urged him onward whenever his gaze fell on him.

"Come, please, our chief would want to speak with you."

Toothless trotted up to Hiccup, "Your chief? I thought _you_ were the chief." Hiccup asked glancing down at his best bud before returning it back to Golemn.

"Ha, no. I'm just the Lead Huntsman." At this time, they had made it to the plaza. On the small bridge, over top of the stream, stood their Chief.

The Chief gasped, "By Odin's ghost. Is that a Night Fury?" the man asked as his eyes grew ever wider at the view before him.

"Yes, and his owner." Golemn introduced. The rest was unnecessary.

"Dragon God," He quickly fell on his knees, his face now in the dirt. The others around him-in fact anyone who was outside to witness the new arrival-did the same and before they all knew it, everyone was bowing to Hiccup.

"Oh, I hate this already." Hiccup said to himself, but Snotlout over heard it.

"Stop complaining, Gods don't whine." He expressed irritably.

"How do you know."

"Oh Dragon God," Their Chief started as he lean up, "we have prepare you a feast. Would you care to join us?"

"Uh-Yes, but um, could you just get up off the ground, please?" Hiccup replied sheepishly, the situation making him feel awkward. "All of you. Thanks." They did as he requested. "You don't have to bow in my... uh, presence. I've been watching you all for a long time. I know you're very loyal, very committed. Your display of gratitude is... unnecessary."

"Of course, Dragon God. To the feast then?" The Chief asked again. Snotlout jumped in and hanged a shoulder off of Hiccup's.

"Yes, to the feast! Bring forth the food!" He shouted in his dark and manly voice.

* * *

Hiccup and the gang, including the dragons, were in the Great Hall sitting at the large, rectangular table with nearly the whole village. The dragons were in the far corner, happily feasting on a large pile of fish, a pile big enough for Meatlug to climb in, be completely hidden, and climb back out without disturbing the hump. Toothless wasn't among them , though. He was sitting beside-or rather behind- Hiccup at the table.

With only minutes into the feast, Snotlout was yapping away at how he was Hiccup's personal body guard and the others being minions. Hiccup groaned to himself whilst rolling his eyes as he listened to Snotlout.

"I can't tell you how many wicked people out there would want to take control of Hiccup and his powers. One in particular that's recently escaped prison. In fact, let me tell you a story about how Hiccup got caught by the bloodthirsty Berserker and it was up to me to save the day." he bragged all the while eating his chicken leg and gulping down his water.

"It must be an exciting life to stand beside the Dragon God and defend him from defilers." A young woman stated, her elbows glued to the table as she rested her chin in her hands.

Snotlout chuckled and whipped his mouth with his sleeve, "Trust me babe, it's no picnic. Not just anyone can be the Great Dragon God's personal body guard. You've got to be tough!" he said loudly while standing up in his seat and flexing his muscles, "Brave!" He then moved to pose with one hand lifted high into the air, "And stare death right in the face!" he finished, leaning over the table with a finger extending his bottom eyelid.

Hiccup face palmed in embarrassment and looked away. Toothless was behind him, looking at him in patience for more cod. His rider didn't seem that hungry, so food came to him instead of his rider's mouth. And as he predicted, Hiccup grabbed his salmon from his plate and handed it over to Toothless; tossing it up in the air so Toothless could jump up and catch it. It brought a smile to his face to see his bud's gummy grin. Certainly gave him an escape from Snotlout. Unfortunately, Fishlegs brought back his attention.

"Oh you have no idea. He can befriend any kind of dragon, at least any that allow him to get close enough. And it's not just the hand thing; he has wings too!" Fishlegs gossiped. A rumble of oooh's aired in repliance.

Well, at least he was telling the truth...

"Fishlegs, what are you doing? We don't need to encourage them." Hiccup hissed at him as low as he could. The two were sitting across from each other.

"Sorry, I kind of got a little overwhelmed." Fishlegs apologized sheepishly as he fiddled with his fingers. Hiccup understood him, it was Fishlegs after all. He was forced to jump back a bit from his reaction because of a villager leaning too close to his face.

"What else can you do, Dragon God?!" A young teen asked excitedly.

"Can you breath fire?!"

"No, he probably has a sword of fire!"

"A fire sword!"

"Okay," Hiccup chuckled nervously, "The extend of my power is not to be discussed because of enemy threats, isn't that right Fishlegs." Hiccup glared at his friend, looking for understanding. Fishlegs nodded before bowing his head in shame.

"Relax, Hiccup." Astrid chimed in. She sat on Hiccup's right. "You know this whole Dragon God thing can't last forever."

Hiccup placed his left elbow down on the table, "Astrid, you said so yourself. Nothing I say will change these people's minds. And I hate this... this..."

"Awkwardness?" She then laughed softly, "They're reacting, just like I did when I first saw you with Toothless out in the cove those many years ago." Hiccup looked away, but in thought.

"They're having problems with the dragons, they're seeing these signs, and then we come along;" she explained, "Witnessing you bond with a dragon in mere seconds, what else are they to think but for you to be some powerful deity."

"She right, Hiccup." Fishlegs agreed happily.

"Of course I am." Astrid replied smugly. Hiccup smiled at her, knowing she would always have his back, even in times of doubt. It still didn't help with all of the bowing, though. He was too humble to take it fully.

"And then, that was when the giant hissing eels attacked us. Hiccup was seconds away from becoming fish food when one of the eels grabbed his metal foot and pulled!" Snotlout proclaimed as he enacted the scene on top of the table. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs watched and listened with displeasure.

"Oooh, what happened next?!" A villager asked, full of anticipation.

"I quickly pulled out my blade, shoved it in between the metal bars and yanked! The lock split in two and the cage door burst open! I then sliced the eel up into peices, grabbed the others in one arm, and together, me and Hiccup flew off with our dragons to beat down Dagur and his a thousand men armada." Snotlout finished with pride, finally returning to his chair.

"Did you succeed?" Golemn asked, his curiosity bursting.

"Do you see us standing here now?" He replied, peering down at his fingernails.

"Wow," The Chief responded. "Hiccup is all of that true?"

"Nope," Hiccup answered, happy to disprove Snotlout. "Well, the situation fanned out differently, but yes, giant eels and Dagur was there."

"But Snotlout, was definitely not the hero in that story." Astrid added, also happy to disprove him. Snotlout glared at them. "He just likes to tell stories; he's fool of himself."

"Hey!"

"But, don't you have wings? You are able to fly, right?" he persisted to know the truth.

"Well..." Hiccup glanced over at Fishlegs and Astrid. Fishlegs didn't offer him any suggestions while Astrid gave him a look that said 'you wanted to fly'. "Yes, I do have wings and I can fly." he replied, albeit regretfully. "But, I'd be nowhere without Toothless." He added, turning around to pet said dragon. Toothless in turn shoved his face between him and Astrid and sniffed the food on the table.

The Chief laughed, "Indeed a Night Fury is a magnificent match for you, Dragon God. I can think of no other species to compare you to."

"Thanks." For once, ever since they came here, he actually felt grateful.

"In reality, he's not the last of his kind. You're here with him." The Chief added. This caught Hiccup off guard. It was true, but not literally. He wasn't a Night Fury, but Toothless and him were one-of-a-kind.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Snotlout intruded. "Now that we've got that over with, what's next on the agenda?"

"Ah, yes." The Chief stood, "There is something we wish to show you, Dragon God. Your temple."

Hiccup straighten in his seat, "M-my temple?" he stuttered. "And the weirdness continues."

"Yes, our-" A horn sounded off in the distance.

Astrid piped up, "Uh, what's that?" At first, they all thought invaders were approaching, but seeing the growing smile on the Chief's face said otherwise.

"Eriss is here!" he cheered and quickly ran out of the Hall. The village cheered and quickly began to file out, getting up nearly all at once and startling the gang. They looked like a school of fish.

"Come on, Dragon God!" A little girl shouted as she pulled him out of his chair, the crowd literally dragged him away. Hiccup screamed as if he was being carried away to get eaten.

"Eriss?" Astrid questioned, "Who's Eriss?" Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders in response. Astrid glanced around the now empty Hall. "And where's the twins?" her voice made an echo.


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **Alright, this took a bit longer to write than I had hoped. All I had to do was write during the night for my brain to finally make up its mind on which direction I wanted to take. I find it strange how that works sometimes; how your creativity is more active during the night or early morning... huh.**

 **Anyway, onto the story. A long awaited chapter no doubt. Sorry to keep you all waiting. And I wish to thank all of you for your reviews, reads, favs, follows, and anything else you did! Even if that means you glanced at my profile pic, read the title of the story, or skimmed the summary. If you did all of the above, then bake yourself a cake because you are awesome!**

 **Now, without further adieu, onto the story!**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race To The Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Introductions**

* * *

A ship docked onto the sand banks of the island, just southwest of the rock stacks that blocked the village from the ocean's view. A medium sized trading ship it was, mostly filled with various ingredients and culinary products and housing only a single being among the plentiful stock. The trader herself was a young lady at the age of twenty, with clothes that screamed _outsider_. Simply sporting a brown leather jerkin with a white cotton drill tail-the sleeves reaching down to her elbows-black cotton pants, and brown leather boots. Rough, light brown, wavy hair rested on her shoulders.

The trader picked up a wooden plank and tossed it out to the side of the boat so others could get on the ship's deck. She disappeared below deck soon after.

The Chief, as well as a pack of villagers, led/dragged Hiccup down the small slope of the beach and towards the docked ship. A few boarded the ship, happily searching the wares for anything that caught their eye, while others waited in line on the shore. The Chief and Hiccup walked onto the deck and instantly the vessel reminded him of Trader Johann's ship. He peered around, familiarized by the haste in search the villagers were displaying. Almost made him feel like he was back to being a regular human again... almost.

"Eriss, my dear!" The Chief exclaimed as Eriss rejoined the others up on deck. In her hand was a small chest. She smiled at seeing the Chief and set the chest down on a barrel near the stairs.

"Chief! What a dilio-light to see you." She greeted back; hands wide open in the air, but she made no attempt to hug.

"Oh, the feelings mutual, my dear." He said right before Hiccup joined the two.

"How's the food stock doing. I've got more shipment of those spices you like so much." She continued, looking over at Hiccup with curiosity due to not recognizing him.

"I'm afraid we're going to need another re-stock; just had a feast."

"A feast, for what-who's this?" She asked, pointing at Hiccup respectfully.

"This," the Chief gestured to said visitor with awe, "Is our Dragon God! He's finally come!" Hiccup grinned nervously whilst waving his hand.

"Dragon... God..." Eriss replied slowly. To Hiccup, it looked as if she was just too stunned to say anything more or actually didn't believe what the Chief was saying. If the later, than he was in luck and may be able to convince her to help him. They knew her, so perhaps her voice could get through to these strange people that he wasn't a god.

"Uh huh! He's going to help us with our dragon problem. Then we won't be in such desperate need of food." The Chief's voice brought Eriss' eyes away from Hiccup and back to him. "Fortunately, they've only been getting at the meat; they don't touch any of the vegetables." At this fact, Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the Chief.

"The meat? Wait, you mean the dragons are only eating the meat?" He questioned.

"Oh yes, figures since they go after farm animals and whatnot." He replied before returning his attention to the trader. "Eriss, do you have any to spare?"

"I have an ice box down sta-uh, below deck. It isn't much, but you can have all of it, no price."

"Are you sure? We can trade some fruit."

"You need it more than I do. I insist that you take it."

"Eriss, you are a blessing, thank you." The girl nodded. Their conversation was intruded by a villager down on the sand. His hands were cuffed for better projection of his voice.

"Chief, we need you in town." he announced.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm afraid we'll have to converse in the later hours." The Chief said before giving a bow to Hiccup and departing the ship.

"So, Dragon God huh?" The traveler questioned with crossed arms.

"I'm not a god, or a Dragon God, or their holy divine of anything. I'm just a viking that's really good with dragons." Hiccup tried to explain. A thump on the wood from behind alerted him to another's presence. Turning around, he found Toothless, smiling in all gums.

"Perfect timing." Hiccup pointed out, before walking back to his friend and scratching his chin. "This is Toothless. My dragon." He introduced the two. Eriss' reaction was anything but normal.

"Awwwww, he looks so cute." she gawked while walking over slowly with an out stretched hand for him to sniff. Toothless' nose twitched at the hand. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Toothless still didn't bother to move, but didn't give any notion that he distrusted the stranger.

"You're not afraid?" Hiccup inquired.

Eriss looked up at him, "No, why?" Her eyes got big before she quickly retracted her hand. "Should I be?"

"No, no, it's just... I've never seen another Viking act so excepting towards a dragon before, especially a Night Fury."

"Oh, uhum... well, I guess that's because I've never actually seen the 'evilness' of dragons, so to speak."

"What? Wait, where exactly are you-" A scream from the village caught all of their attention as all three heads turned inland.

"That's not good." Hiccup said before hopping onto Toothless and the two flew off toward the sounds.

* * *

A woman screamed as she ran out of her house and onto the street, flailing a iron pan every which way before stopping and glancing around. Villagers walked up to her, others just now coming out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. The Chief and the man from earlier joined the crowd before the Chief laid his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"What's going on here? What happened?"

"Oh, Chief! It was horrible, absolutely horrible! It attacked me while I was cooking!" the woman exclaimed frantically.

"What attacked you?" the Chief interrogated further.

"I don't know, but..." she held up a shaking finger, "It's in there." as she pointed towards the blackened entrance of her house.

Hiccup and Toothless landed amidst the crowd, all of their eyes moving on him before they backed up a bit in respect. Hiccup got off of the saddle and jogged over to the Chief and the frightened woman.

"What's wrong?" he asked either of the two. The Chief was the one able to reply.

"Dragon God, a monster attack this poor woman inside her house! I fear it may still be in there." Hiccup looked at the open doorway of the house, its dark interior obviously setting off ominous signs. He began creeping towards the house, Toothless right beside him.

"Stay sharp, bud." he said, the Night Fury humming in response. They took each step slowly, the dark entrance growing closer with each passing second. The area was quiet, the wind was still. Hiccup walked the stairs up onto the porch, Toothless growled. His rider kept his eyes glued to the darkness nearly an arms length from him; nothing could be seen from within.

Suddenly, out from the edges of the dark, came bursting forth...

"LOKI!" The twins shouted. Makeup was smeared on their faces to portray skulls as their heads were adorned with sticks to appear as antlers... or very very crude horns. Their sudden entrance caused Hiccup to gasp and jerk backwards a bit. The village behind him, however, complete screamed and nearly all dropped to the floor.

"What the-Ruff, Tuff!" Hiccup exclaimed with surprise, though, of course, he really shouldn't be surprised. Both giggled with satisfactory.

"You should have seen your face." Ruff commented.

"Forget his face, look at them!" Tuff exclaimed with a huge smile while pointing at the crowd behind Hiccup.

"Their servants of Loki!" a woman cried.

"Help us Dragon God!" a man shouted.

Hiccup growled at the two, "You are not helping me in this situation."

"Hey, we are life time devotees to the God of mischief. So what are you going to do about it?" Ruffnut challenged.

"Yeah "Dragon God", what _are_ you going to do about it?" Tuffnut added for more dramatic effect. Toothless took the opportunity to speak, getting close to their faces with bared teeth and growling deeply. It was as if he was challenging them to touch Hiccup, daring them to take a step further so he could deliver the consequences.

Ruff and Tuff leaned back a bit and looked at each other, both finding signs of submission.

"Well, he is the Dragon Master, that part **is** true." Ruff stated.

"Yeah, so we'll just let you off with a warning this time." Tuff added. Hiccup rolled his eyes. The crowd gasped.

"He's alpha over the Loki servants!"

"Not even Loki himself can best our God!" The crowd shouted happily before rampaging towards Hiccup.

"What-no, I-AAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the crowd grabbed him and threw up and down. "AHHHH, NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Hiccup hollered as he was tossed up into the sky a bit before being caught by many hands to be thrown up again. "TOOTHLESS! HEEEEEEELP!" Toothless screeched at the crowd before darting over to them, stopping at the edge to roar over at Hiccup in the middle. He couldn't do anything for his human without hurting the Vikings.

"Hey," Ruff whined, "Why does he get to have all the fun?"

"I know right, I mean, we were the ones that scared that lady." Tuff commented with equal disappointment.

Ruff chuckled, "Her face though."

Tuff chuckled as well, "Priceless."

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout came running down from the Hall, hearing all of the screams and shouts. As they came into view of the crowd, they gasped at the sight of Hiccup's predicament.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted in worry.

"AGAIN?! Don't these people ever quit?" Snotlout complained, seeing all of this joy and excitement over something undoubtedly stupid Hiccup did.

"It's a step up from bowing, I guess." Fishlegs commented.

"Hey, put him down!" Astrid yelled, running over to the crowd. "Can't you see he's clearly distressed?!"

"Clearly they don't." Snotlout retorted.

It was at this time that Eriss showed up. She gasped at the sight of the crowd.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed before quickly making her way over. "Alright, alright, come on guys, the Dragon God doesn't need to learn how to fly." she said while gently separating the crowd and working her way through to Hiccup. The villagers calmed some what and let Hiccup back down on his own two-er, foot.

He breathed in and out steadily, "Thank you." Toothless ran towards him, bypassing the Vikings that moved out of the way for him, and bumped his stomach. He cooed questioningly at him.

"I'm fine, bud." Hiccup replied, petting Toothless' head.

"Dragon God," the Chief spoke up, "Let us show you your temple, in celebration of your greatness!"

"Uh..." Hiccup stuttered fearfully. "S-sure?"

"Hazah!" The Chief cheered. "Come, quickly! We must go at once!" He said as he ushered Hiccup along. Toothless made sure **this** time he stayed by his human's side.

Astrid watched the crowd, dumbfounded. "They're like a herd of baby Thunderdrums!" she proclaimed. Eriss approached the three.

"You guys Hiccup's friends?" she asked.

"Yes," Snotlout answered quickly with shining eyes, sliding away the gap between them. Eriss blinked. "I'm Hiccup's personal body guard. Not just anyone can get that title, my dear." He whispered, kissing his muscles before smiling up at her. Astrid moaned in disgust. "What's your name?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm... Eriss." Eriss replied with slight hesitation.

"Air-iss," Snotlout pronounced her name, "What a sound from the heavens."

"Ugh, give me a break, Snotlout." Astrid groaned. "Please, before I throw up."

"Shameful, Snotlout, just shameful." Tuffnut said, he and his sister randomly appearing next to the group.

"He is so desperate." Ruff added with crossed arms.

"No one asked you!" Snotlout yelled at them.

"Uh, anyway. You should be with Hiccup. Don't know when the village is gonna burst out in fits of joy again." Eriss suggested, pointing behind her in gesture to the crowd.

"We will, thanks." Astrid replied, dragging Snotlout along with her as she made her way to this 'temple'. The twins followed, as did Fishlegs who gave Eriss a shy wave of hello/goodbye before walking away.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **TO THE TEMPLE! AWAYYYYYYYY!**


	4. The Temple

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **I found the perfect time of day to do my stories guys! MIDNIGHT! That seems to be the time my creativity is flowing with milk and honey. Mmmmmm, IT'S DELICIOUS!**

 **Now a bit of a reminder, I have gone over the story in search of grammar mistakes, but since I don't have Microsoft Windows (spellcheck) and have to work with WordPad :'( I might not find all of the misspellings. My apologies.**

 **Oh yeah, random question-might be rhetorical. (Sorry for spoilers) In the first episode,** _ **Dragon Eye of the Beholder pt. 1**_ **, when Dagur commented to Hiccup about doing the same dance (essentially the same thing, 'you won't get away with this' 'yes I will') then he whispered, "Not that you're a fabulous daner, though." What did you mean by this? All I know is that my face expression was exactly like this - o.O One can only assume this was a reference to the times when they were younger and Hiccup had to "watch" Dagur while Stoick and Oswald dealt with the treaty. It's nothing big, but I was intrigued by that little comment of his.**

 **Anyway, on with the story! I need a break every now and then so that's why the time between updates is a little lengthy. I'm hooman.**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race To The Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, The Temple**

* * *

The sky was clear with the sun high at twelve o'clock. The only sign of life belonged to the clouds; the thin strips of white fluff, albeit very few, slowly passed over of the Viking ships. There were many, dotting the ocean's surface like ivy on a brick wall. The Vikings were easy to identify, the Skrill painted on the sails being a dead giveaway.

Dagur took in a deep breath, exhaling heavily with a big smile before announcing to his second in command.

"Ah... You smell that, Savage?" He asked, hands on his hips. Savage sniffed the air before coming to answer his deranged leader.

"Salt and three day old fish, sir." the sturdy man replied, very satisfied with his answer. Dagur, however, was not.

"No, you imbecile!" Dagur hissed behind him before throwing his hands out, open and wide. "Land! And I know Hiccup's on this one." he exclaimed happily, bringing his hands together and rubbing them.

"Uh, how are we certain, your derangedness?" Savage asked nervously, knowing all too well how a question like that could set the man off. As expected, Dagur didn't take too kindly to it as a growl escaped his throat.

"Hiccup's anything if not predictable. He'd be insane to constantly travel to and from Berk with how far out we are." Dagur explained, "He has a base somewhere out here, and without Berk to back him up, he'll never be able to withstand my fleet."

"But..." And the questions just continued, "They have dragons? And it's Hiccup."

"Oh Savage," Dagur stated, wrapping his arm around said Viking's shoulders, an act the other was sketchy about. "You can't defeat your enemy just by knowledge of their defense capabilities." Dagur said, tightening his muscles to purposefully choke Savage, "You must know your enemy, think like your enemy, BE your enemy!" He proclaimed with his grip getting tighter and tighter before he finally let go. Savage dropped, gasping for air; Dagur began to pace away, hand on chin. "And if I were Hiccup right now..." His eyes got big as he looked forwards, "I'd have a witty comeback."

Savage quickly recovered and jumped straight up, "That's very good, sir; sounded just like him."

"But atlas, you can't be Hiccup unless you're... well, a hiccup." Dagur stated before bursting out laughing. Savage joined him, but Dagur suddenly stopped and growled at him.

"Don't laugh with me."

"Sorry, sir." Savage replied quickly in cower.

Dagur returned his gaze out to the horizon, "Soon I'll have my revenge, Savage, and the Dragon Eye." He chuckled softly, "Oh brother, nothing will keep us a part _this_ time." He finished, his malicious grin never fading.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid announced as she and the others finally caught up with their friend and Night Fury. At the sound of his name being called by a familiar and lovely voice, he turned his attention behind him. Fortunately, the village stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front door of the temple, and Hiccup was released from their clutches.

"Oh, good." He exclaimed in relief, his shoulders visibly slouching. "You guys made it. I had hoped I wasn't going in there alone." Toothless greeted the friendly faces with a rock of his head and a quick, gum-less smile.

"Of course not, you should know that by now." Astrid replied.

"Yeah, Hiccup, we've got your back." Fishlegs added happily from behind Astrid. Snotlout walked forward.

"And no matter what happens in there," he began dramatically, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked at him wearily, "whether you are to be burned for some divine ascension, or have people sacrificed in your name..."

"Snotlout," Astrid sneered.

"NO MATTER WHAT! I... will always... have your back." He finished with a heroic pose and gazed off into the crowd. At the far end stood Eriss, watching with scene with confusion.

Hiccup studied Snotlout with confusion as well, glancing over at his friends for some quiet answers. Astrid had her arms crossed, leaning on the left with her hip and sporting a disappointed frown. Fishlegs gestured behind him, most likely talking about the crowd, but Hiccup had no idea what for. The twins... oh god, the twins... Tuffnut had his eyes crossed and tongue out, thumbs on his temples and fingers wiggling out as if he was trying to imitate a crazed moose. Ruffnut had a similar look, but she just twirled her finger near her head, symbolizing that Snotlout was crazy. Or maybe she was talking about her brother...

The Chief walked down the steps, "Um, I don't know what you're guardian here is talking about, but would you like to see the temple now, Dragon God." he asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup replied almost hesitantly. As he and the others followed the Chief up the stairs, Hiccup couldn't help but contemplate on Snotlout's words. They seemed like nice people, they wouldn't actually be sacrificing their own for _him_ , or try to kill him to help him become immortal, right? No, they Golemn and his hunters didn't seemed bothered by the fact that he was human, neither did the Chief. They didn't even hunt dragons, what would give them a reason to kill each other for him. Then again... he did remember something Gobber and his dad told him...

 _"We're Vikings, Hiccup. If we're not fighting someone else, we're fighting each other."_

"Oh Thor, please tell me these people aren't like that." Hiccup whispered to himself, his eyes closed for a bit to send the silent prayer. The Chief stopped at the large, stone door and turned around to face Hiccup, Toothless, and his friends. Two of his guards grasped the handles, ready to open it on command.

"Dragon God," The Chief announced. "This temple, _your_ temple," He corrected himself, " is what lead us to the truth of your existence. It has been here even before our ancestors arrived to this island." He said, now bowing and gesturing for the guardsmen to open the doors. "Dragon God, _this_ is our gift to you. Welcome back to your home." He finished right as the doors fully opened. A bright golden glow illuminated out of the temple, making the unprepared teens shield their eyes before they were able to adjust. Upon walking in, the view was like nothing ever seen before.

The Temple itself was a huge, circular, cobble stone building. The glow came from a large crystal hanging down half way from the center of the ceiling. The walls themselves were covered with depictions of dragons, looking like pages from Bork's notes or drawings of dragons Hiccup would do for the Book of Dragons. All of the carvings were of a different species, totaling to at least hundreds of different dragons species; most of which, none of the teens, Bork, or any other recorded dragon documentation has seen or heard of before. All of them were awestruck with jaws to the ground.

"Look at all of these dragons!" Astrid gasped as she and the others glanced at the walls. The drawings were even carved up on the ceiling. Fishlegs began to shake as he let out a squeal. With his hands up in the air, he rushed over to the carvings on his right, touching them and taking in all of the new dragons. He then screamed again and rushed over to the other side to look at the other dragons carved there. They were all over the place! New dragons, everywhere! IT WAS HEAVEN!

"Oh great," Snotlout retorted, "Fishlegs is gonna blow up."

"Chief," Hiccup turned around to look at the man. He was the only one to follow them in, the guards had closed the doors and waited on the outside. "H-how did you find all of these dragons?" he asked, nearly without words due to his amazement. Other than Fishlegs, he too was a geek for dragon knowledge, more so on finding all the species there was.

The Chief's smile was heavy on his old skin, "You could say this island is a crossroad for dragon migration. All of the dragons you see here have, at one time, been to this island." Then his smiles dropped. "Unfortunately, ever since my birth, we've only been able to record one new dragon species. We only see the usual of the Archipelago here now, I have no idea where all the others went or why they don't come back."

Hiccup looked down sadly at the information. All the dragons that once came here now don't? Why? Then he looked back up at the Chief. "Where's the drawing of the one you did find?" he asked. The Chief's smile returned, more softly though, as he began walking over to the far left.

"This," he said, pointing down at the dragon carved onto the rock. "Is the Banshee. The ten-winged one you've heard from Golemn."

Hiccup knelt down and placed his left hand on the dragon carving. The drawing depicted the Banshee as long and thin, didn't even look like it had legs, just rows of wings. Their were two prominent wings, the ones at the shoulders, they were the widest and largest. Then another set, slightly smaller, flowed from the side. Eight more layered down to the tip of the tail which looked like a sharks' because of the last two set of wings. In Hiccup's opinion, the wings didn't look like wings, they looked like beta fish fins; strands of leather flowing off of the body. In one drawing, the Banshee was painted with white, but in another, where it's turning mid flight, it's a light blue.

Toothless sniffed the drawing, not recognizing the dragon that was shown.

"Banshee?" Hiccup asked absentmindedly. Fishlegs was able to rejoin them after his little melt down and too stared at the new dragon species.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut exclaimed while scanning the drawing. "That thing looks cool, not like Screaming Death cool, but still cool."

"Why is it called a Banshee?" Astrid asked.

"Because of its screech." The Chief replied. "It doesn't breath fire, or ice, or any kind of element. It has an ear piercing scream that disorients and renders victims unconscious. One of our own even heard the screech. Said it sent a shiver up his spine and made his blood run cold before he booked it back to camp."

Tuff quickly stood up, "Even... COOLER!" He turned to his sister, "Could you imagine, staring at your enemy and screaming in their face?"

"That would be the coolest thing ever!" Ruff exclaimed happily.

"And that's the only new dragon species you found?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's not new, we've known of it ever since coming here. My father was the one that discovered it while hunting in the forest. He and I were the ones that carved it's image on this wall. Only Chiefs and heirs are allowed to set foot in this temple. And now, Dragon God, it's yours. Anyone you deem is worth may enter this sacred ground."

Hiccup stood up from where he crouched, "Thank you." He thanked, taking a glance back down at the Banshee carving. Out of all of the new species here in this temple, the Banshee was the only one they could find.

Hiccup promised himself he would find all the others, depicted here and those still unknown. Even if it took him his entire life, he will find them and train them all.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Right, so remember how I said a long, long time ago that between each season of Dragons I was going to start from a clean slate? Meaning anything I've written before doesn't connect to the new stories, only stories based off of one season were connected? Yeah, that rule still applies. So, Hiccup and the gang never met the Banshee that I wrote about in... what was it, 2 or 3 stories. Yeah, so they have no knowledge of the Banshee. And, obviously, this Banshee is different, but for good reason. It's explained later on. Let's just say it's a different type of Banshee.**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **I was finally able to get into my old yahoo account I use for this site and MY GOODNESS... I have 10,904 unread mail in my inbox and 99% of it is from FanFiction. Nearly three years worth of fanfiction, all the feedback and notifications I got because of you guys equals over 10,000...**

 **I don't know about you, but that makes REALLY happy. It just shows me all of the love you guys have for my stories, and all of the love I have for writing them and wanting to entertain you guys. Ah, you're-just-UGh, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

 **Oh yeah, and to answer 'the great fan's question. Yes I did write a HTTYD story called Oblivion, but it's no longer on the site because I deleted it along with a few others. I didn't like it. Sorry if you did, I really shouldn't do that. My apologies.**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race to the Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 5, Secrets**

* * *

"There's at least hundreds of dragons portrayed here, Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly. "I mean can you imagine how many decades have passed for all of these to be recorded here?"

The group was sitting in a circle underneath the golden glow of the crystal plastered to the ceiling of the Temple. A small fire roared on in the center of the group, to which Snotlout used to roast a fish on a stick.

The day had given way to night, the sun completely gone from the horizon. The stars were just able to twinkle into existence once more. With the coming night, riders and dragons rested in the Temple, the dragons sleeping behind each of their riders. Toothless slept soundlessly curled up behind Hiccup, to whom was leaning back on the Night Fury's stomach.

"Huh, hundreds?" Tuffnut retorted, thinking the answer to be obvious. He got a chuckle from his sister, who was sitting beside him indian style with crossed arms. Tuff was closer to the fire to get warm, sitting half indian style with his left knee up and his arm resting on top.

"I know, Fishlegs. I-It's almost unbelievable." Hiccup agreed happily, both he and his friend ignoring Tuff's retort.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but all we have here are drawings." Astrid stated. She was sitting off to Hiccup's left, legs crossed with her arms wrapped around them. "There's nothing here to tell us what these dragons can do. All we got are what they look like."

"It's a small step, but we can cross reference it with the Book of Dragons and the Dragon Eye." Hiccup said. "But for now, Fishlegs," he called to his friend for his attention. "I'm putting you in charge of copying as many of these dragons as you can."

Fishlegs saluted him, "You got it."

"Great," Snotlout sneered, his eyes not leaving his mackerel-on-a-stick. "Now that we got all of that geek stuff out of the way, how about we go back to talking about this village." he suggested. "I was thinking, Hiccup, since you're a god now we could try out a few of my foolproof tactics." Hiccup looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Snotlout, I'm not taking advantage of these people." Hiccup argued.

"Oh come on! This is a once in a life time opportunity! You can't pass this up." Snotlout complained, waving his fish around with his hand gestures.

"I can, and am." Hiccup replied, irritated. "Snotlout, you can't seriously tell me that you'd _like_ all of... _that_. The bowing, the worshiping, everybody doing your bidding, calling you a god, someone greater than all else...?"

Snotlout gleamed at him, "Uh, yeah!" He placed his fish back near the fire, his eyes growing to the size of melons at the sight of its sudden combustion. He quickly swung it back and forth again to extinguish the flames. Hiccup sighed and glanced off before his attention was brought down to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Y-you guys understand what I'm talking about, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Um..." Fishlegs faded off with his answer while Astrid shied her face away.

"Oh come on! You guys would really like that?" Again, Astrid didn't show her face in response.

"Maybe..." Fishlegs replied nervously. Tuffnut quickly stood up with his arm stretched out.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh! If you're not going to be the god, can I be?" he almost begged.

"No way!" Ruff stood up as well and slapped her brother's arm down before crossing her own. "If anyone of us is to be the god, it's me. I would do a better job at it then you ever could."

"How dare you, sister. To think, my own flesh and blood!"

"Will you two pipe down." Hiccup ordered. "No one here is a god, especially not me."

"Actually, Hiccup, if anyone would be a god, it would be you." Fishlegs commented. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be of some divine heritage." Hiccup looked at him with utter surprise. So did the others. Even Toothless looked at him weirdly. "I mean, think about it. You were born into a higher status among the tribe, some would even say you're part of royalty."

"You even have a tragic background!" Tuffnut added in his actors voice. "You're mother died when you were young, leaving your father a grieving widower. You grew up in a place with no acceptance for who you really were."

"Thus forth," Ruff continued for him, "you ventured off to find yourself, realizing your true nature was not with Vikings, but with dragons."

"DRAGON GOD!" Tuff yelled at the top of his.

"Guys..." Hiccup was about to stop them and end all of this nonsense, but Fishlegs interrupted him.

"Dispite where the twins were going with that, it's true."

"You do have a way with dragons, Hiccup." Astrid agreed. "You can bond with them better than anyone else here."

"Plus, Alvin even tried to capture you to use your abilities." Fishlegs added.

"And now Dagur is after you." Astrid also added.

" _Dagur_ is trying to kill me." Hiccup corrected, "A-and Alvin... Heh, he's our ally now."

"Only because you have a way with words." Tuffnut replied.

"Persuasive." Ruffnut purred.

"Ok, ok." Hiccup stopped them quickly, "You have a point, I may be gifted or special, but that's no reason to believe me to be a god. There have been other great people in the past." He reasoned. "And it's not just me that's gifted, I mean," his eyes scanned his friends before landing on Snotlout. "Look at Snotlout. He's stubborn above all else."

"Hey!"

"I can't count how many times that's saved our lives." He continued before looking Astrid.

"And Astrid," he quickly took a deep breath, "I've never seen anyone like you. You're smart, you're beautiful-" Astrid blushed and looked away, a smile forming on her lips, but she tried to hide it. Tuffnut elbowed his sister and mouthed 'Olala'. "You're the best fighter I've ever seen, no one crosses your path. That's a combination few have." he looked over at the twins now.

"The twins, Ruff, Tuff, you guys have a connection like no other. You're like your dragon, one of the same. You can dream the same dream, maybe even sense when the other is in danger." The twins placed their hands at their chins to think about what Hiccup was saying. "Even if the desire to help the other is still questionable, you still have that twin connection."

"And Fishlegs," Fishlegs straightened at the call of his name. "You also have a way with dragons. No one knows them better than you do; not even me." Hiccup finished with a smile.

Toothless stood up and nudge Hiccup's side, putting his head in his hooman's hands. Hiccup laughed.

"Oh Toothless, everything about you is special." Toothless cooed in agreement. Hiccup turned to face his friends again. "This is what makes us such a formitable team. Alvin couldn't stop us and neither will Dagur. And this dragon problem these people are having? Will fix it, together. All of us, as a team." Hiccup smiled, not because of his speech, but because of the profound impact it clearly had on his friends.

"Bravo, bravissimo!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut clapped and cheered.

"What a magnificent speech, wouldn't you agree dear brother."

"Of course, my dear sister. I give it ten out of ten!"

"Uh, thanks, I think." Hiccup answered with uncertainty.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get some sleep." Astrid stated, her eyes wandering to Hiccup. " _We_ _all_ have work to do tomorrow." he silently applauded him with a smile before leaning back against the pillows and Stormfly. Hiccup returned the gesture and waited for Toothless to settle in before laying down against the dragon. The Night Fury brought up his tail to cover a portion of Hiccup's lower half.

Fishlegs and the twins followed, with Fishlegs taking little time to fall asleep with Meatlug and the twins silently fighting over which pillows they wanted before Barf and Belch separated the two with their heads. Snotlout just finished cooling down his half burnt fish-on-a-stick before he decided to taste it with the tip of his tongue. It wasn't cool.

"HOT!" He squealed, causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized quietly, tossing his scalding fish over to Hookfang who gulped it down without complaint before the two joined the others in sleep.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what time it was exactly, but he did know a couple hours had to have passed. His eyes felt heavy, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He remained awake listening to the soft breathing and silent snores of his friends... except Snotlout, his snores were actually rather loud.

Hiccup's tired eyes slowly rose to look at the golden crystal. It reminded him of those honeycombs they found in that Fireworm cave long ago. He tilt his head at the idea. Maybe it was similar or came from a fireworm. Did the Chief have a name for it? He wanted to call it a Fireworm crystal, or maybe 'glow crystal' or 'fire crystal'.

He sighed, his brain was doing it again. There was so much _new_ he couldn't sleep.

 _Maybe fresh air will help clear my head._ he reasoned to himself. Right as he made a move to get up he aroused Toothless.

"Didn't think you'd keep on sleeping. What do you say, bud." Toothless tilted his head, "Want to come with me on a bit of a midnight stroll?" He asked, getting an encourage gulp from his friend. The two tip toed to the door and Toothless helped him open one of the heavy stone doors. It was definitely cooler outside then it was in the Temple.

With the position of the moon, Hiccup could tell it was way past midnight. A yawn escaped his lips and Toothless gurgled at him in question.

"Come on, bud." Toothless invited as he started down the stairs.

The village was certainly dark, no torches were lit to give light to the streets. It was explainable, though. With no guards out on patrol, it would be stupid to leave torches lit unattended. Just this caused concern to grow in Hiccup. Why wouldn't they have guards out on patrol? Most likely because they had no need for them. Which means they've had no need to fight. They're friendly to dragons, and no one has concern about other tribes. They probably haven't seen or heard of other Viking tribes in a long time; they're pretty much hidden here on this island.

However, despite their peace, if anyone were to come and lay seize-Dagur being a main concern on Hiccup's mind-they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Trade would also benefit them, look at Eriss.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. If they remain hidden, then they remain safe. But without trade or known allies... if they do get discovered, and knowing being friendly Vikings with dragons doesn't bode well with most others, they'll be wiped out.

And now they looked to him. If Hiccup didn't know any better, he'd say their main concern wouldn't be the dragons, it'd be the survival of their tribe.

Toothless' ears rose up suddenly, his eyes narrowing into slits as a new presence came into his awareness. His growl stirred Hiccup from his thoughts, looking down at his friend and following his glare over to a nearby building. To Hiccup's recollection, it was the storage house.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked right before he got his answer. A small crash coming from inside the storage house. A low rumble emitted out as well and if you listened closely, you could hear growling.

"What is that?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless began sniffing out the other. Hiccup took easy steps towards the open door of the storage house. Toothless remained behind him because Hiccup wouldn't let him go any further out of fear of scarring whatever it was away. Upon coming closer he saw what looked like a tail just shy of the doorway. He was at the bottom of the stairs when the rumbling stopped, replaced with a high pitch hiss.

Hiccup didn't move though.

"Hello?" he whispered, straining his eyes to try and get a look on the creature. He heard a pattern of ticks, footsteps maybe.

He was correct.

The first color he saw under the faint moon light was white... or was it a light blue? Large talons held up wings, but no sign of any legs. The head looked fairly similar to that of a Skrill's, but it's body resembled more of a Timberjack's. That was all Hiccup could see when the thing jumped out at them.

The dragon shrieked as it slithered out of the storage house. Hiccup backed up just as Toothless jumped in front of him and roared. The dragon made a bee line for the roof, roaring at Toothless all the while spreading out it's 50 foot wing spand.

"Toothless, Toothless, calm down!" Hiccup tried to settle his friend to get a better look at the obviously new dragon, but it flew away the moment Hiccup spoke. "Come on, bud, we have to go after it!" Hiccup hollered excitedly, hopping up into the saddle.

Toothless groaned, but complied, quickly taking off into the sky. Despite Toothless' echolocation, they lost the dragon as soon as they got high enough to look.

"No, no, no," Hiccup moaned, "Where did it go?" He peered around, desperately looking for any signs of that white-ish color. But it was gone.

Toothless slowed down and hovered, turning left the right and scanning below him in the trees.

"Try again, bud." With his request, Toothless' sonar sprung out, but only came back with trees and the layout of the ground. He tried it in a different direction, but still nothing.

"Nothing?" Hiccup asked. Toothless cooed sadly in response and his rider sighed.

"Well, at least we know who's been eating their food." Hiccup stated, looking positively at the situation. But a nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone.

Did he recognize that dragon?

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Right, so I've decided to take this story differently. Instead of my 3-4 parter plan, I'm just going to make it one big story, possibly a 2 parter. It makes more sense, and I didn't have enough to make it all a 3 parter. So prepare for the Banshee and many more unexpected stuff!**

 **Also, I have an illustrator file of the Banshee. I made it one night when I couldn't sleep. Very basic, just a black and white depiction. I'll find a way to get that out so you guys can take a gander and have a better understanding of what the Banshee looks like.**

 **Ah yes, and the whole misspelling of human, yeah, I'm spelling it like hooman on purpose. Animal talk, I think it's cute.**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Master Dragon Trainer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Writer's block hit me hard. I do have news, I don't know if any of you care, but it might impact the time I have to update stories. I'll be attending college again coming this October; majoring in what I'm good at—Creative Writing!**

 **Also, I got Microsoft Word back! Hooray for Auto Spell Check!**

 **On a side note, I don't know how many times I've re-written this story. That rarely happens to me and now that I've experience the horror, I feel so bad for those of you who deal with it on a daily basis. My heart goes out to your poor souls.**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race to the Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Master Dragon Trainer**

* * *

Toothless flew down towards the village, he and Hiccup just returning from Dragon's Edge where Hiccup grabbed the Dragon Eye and his upgraded Dragon Fly 2. The mechanical wings were strapped to his back while the Dragon Eye was safely secured in the pouch.

They had spent nearly all night searching for that dragon, but it seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Hiccup figured it would be best to be prepared for whatever this problem entails. Right now, his mind was a little groggy from lack of sleep, but the situation was keeping him awake.

Toothless swooped down and landed on the grass just outside of the hall. He and Toothless jogged up the remaining steps before opening the doors to enter the large Hall. As expected, once inside, Hiccup was bombarded with anxious villagers.

"Dragon God!"

"What's that on your back!?"

"You're here!"

"Welcome!"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head as he made his way through the crowd with Toothless in tow. He spotted his friends and turned to address the crowd.

"Please, if you'll all just excuse me for a moment. I have important things to discuss with my…" Hiccup's eyes glance over at his friends in search of an appropriate word to call them. "Most… trusted phalanx." The crowd dispersed, but not without second glancing at the contraption on his back.

Hiccup sighed and ran over to the table where his friends and apparently Eriss were sitting.

"Phalanx?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup took a seat beside her, "What kind of word is that?"

"It's not a word, I—made it up." Hiccup replied with a slight whisper.

"Where have you been all morning?" Astrid asked, a question on everybody's mind.

"Yeah, we thought they kidnapped you and burned you at the stake for some ascension ritual." Tuff interjected as he leaned forward over the table. His sister nodded her head in agreement.

"Or took you deep into some cave to mutate you and Toothless together to create a horrible dragon boy."

"And then I told them, you two were probably out on a flight." Fishlegs chimed in, his elbow resting on the table and his chin in his hand to obscure the view of the twins on his left. "But Astrid was still worried."

Astrid narrowed her eyes and kicked her leg out. It hit his shin and the hefty Viking squeaked in pain.

"Worried… about the… fire! Yeah, it was getting pretty low last night." He waved his hand nonchalantly while trying to contain the water building up in his eyes.

"Forget that!" Snotlout exclaimed before gesturing to Eriss who was sitting beside him. "Did you know Eriss comes from an island called Eana? We should check it out sometime!"

"Ehh," Eriss stuttered. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"Why not? We're all about exploration." Fishlegs inquired with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's why we're even out here." Ruffnut chimed in.

"If you guys could just pay attention for a bit, I would greatly appreciate it." Hiccup spoke up as he placed the Dragon Eye down on the table. The gang looked at Hiccup, now with attention. Eriss eyed the Dragon eye with a look of vague familiarity.

"You brought the Dragon Eye here?" Fishlegs asked.

"We're going to need it to help us document the dragons in the temple. But that's not we're here. The Chief asked for help with a dragon problem, and I found out what the problem is." He spoke, grabbing the Dragon Eye and replacing it back in his pouch.

"But I'd rather not discuss it here, let's head back to the Temple and—"

"Hiccup." Eriss interrupted before they had a chance to leave the table. "I think I may have something that could help you."

* * *

"I found it on a downed Viking ship." Eriss informed them as she led them down below deck of her ship. "No passengers were aboard and I couldn't find any signs of what happened, but I know it was dragon trapper ship. They're common in these waters."

"Dragon trappers…" Fishlegs almost shivered. Just thinking about what they would do to captured dragons made him worry for his Meatlug. He wanted to hug her right now, but she—along with the other dragons—were waiting up on deck.

"Just like the Reaper where we found the Dragon Eye." Hiccup announced. Eriss nodded in acknowledgement as she approached Hiccup with a small chest. She set it on the table and pulled out a key from her pocket. Everyone gathered around the chest to see what was inside. The lock clicked and the lid opened.

"Hiccup… it's…" Fishlegs jumped with excitement.

"Another lens." Hiccup finished for him as he pulled out the trinket. He held it up towards the window to look at the imprinted image.

"I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling it belonged to something else… like a piece of a puzzle." Eriss said, watching as Hiccup examined the lens.

"And you were right. Thank you." Hiccup smiled gratefully. Eriss smiled back.

"Well?" Fishlegs impatiently interrupted. "What secrets does the lens hold?" Hiccup took out the Dragon Eye and removed one of the lens from its compartment. He gave it to Astrid to hold onto before filling the empty space with the new lens.

"Toothless!?" He called out toward the exit. A Night Fury roar echoed right as a large shadow encompassed the light shining down from the open hatch. Toothless trotted down the stairs happily as he rushed up to Hiccup. Hiccup greeted him with a bent knee and a pat on the head. With the Dragon Eye up to his face, Toothless knew exactly what to do and opened his mouth to a stationary, slow plasma burn. The purple glow illuminated the depictions of the same looking dragon the Chief showed them in the Temple. However, the drawings were much more detailed with text.

"Is that…?" Fishlegs wondered unconsciously.

"It is!" Astrid gasped. "Hiccup, that's the—"

"The Banshee." He concluded for her.

The dragon had a body similar to that of a Timberjack's, but instead of a single set of large wings it had ten sets of wings, all narrowing down to a split sea dragon tail. Fishlegs would consider the initial set to be fifty feet long, while the rest dwindled down in size to a Gronckle's eighteen foot wing span. It appeared that the Banshee could use all ten if it wanted to, folding them back against the body when not in use. What struck Hiccup's curiosity the most was how it would fly with all ten wings in use.

Large talons on the tip of the wings were more than likely used for climbing and walking—similar to a Monstrous Nightmare. The head gave Hiccup déjà vu due to its eerie similarity to a Skrill, but the tendrils coming from the back of the head… Hiccup had no idea what their purpose held.

"It says the Banshee makes this high pitch screech that can immobilize or render victims unconscious." Fishlegs interpreted the text from the wall, fingering the sentences as he read along. "The Banshee is greatly compared to a Night Fury, being highly intelligent and capable of speeds close to Toothless'."

Hiccup looked down at Toothless who cooed up at him. "It has to be a strike class dragon then."

"Whoa," Tuffnut said as he walked over to wall before touching it. "It want it."

"Hiccup, it says there are two other subspecies of Banshees." Fishlegs pointed out but couldn't continue to examine the text because the glow faded away. Hiccup replaced the Dragon Eye back in his pouch.

"We'll examine the rest of it back at the Temple." He informed them kindly.

"Are we gonna tell Chief?" Astrid asked with her hands nonchalantly on her hips.

"If need be. Right now, I'd rather just get this problem with the Banshee solved and get back home." Hiccup replied while he and Toothless made their way toward the steps.

"Why the rush, Hiccup?" Ruff began to tease. "Is the responsibility of being a Dragon God too much for you to handle?"

"I knew it;" Tuff exasperated, "You were born to play this roll, but fate has lead us otherwise."

"Don't even start, you two." Hiccup warned as he turned around to face them for a second.

Up above deck, the dragons happily greeted their riders before the Vikings climbed up onto their respected saddles. Once Hiccup jumped into the saddle, he held his hand out for Eriss.

"Hop on." He invited, but it was denied.

"I can't go with you. My time here has been longer than usual and I must be going." Eriss informed them, her hands innocently grasped behind her back.

"What?!" Snotlout nearly shouted. "But we have so many plans! We're supposed to have a future together!" Eriss smiled and rolled her eyes before shaking her head in defeat.

"I have other stops on my route. Can't have one more important than the others."

"Hmm," Astrid hummed in thought as she moved Stormfly over beside Toothless, "That sounds like something you said before." She directed over at Hiccup who replied with a look of confusion.

"More important, HA!" Tuffnut said, he and his sister sharing a chuckle.

"Either way, it was nice meeting you." Hiccup concluded. Toothless spread out his wings and climbed up into the sky, the rest of the dragons following suit. "Thanks again for the lens!" He shouted down to her as they all waved goodbye.

* * *

Shadows were cast down on the ground as Hiccup and the other dragon riders descended. A crowd began to form around the landing zone of the riders. The villagers caught a wave of excitement to see their Dragon God on his Night Fury. To see him up in the sky where he belonged brought joy to their hearts. There was even a rumor that he had his own pair of wings! And seeing that contraption strapped to his back, it only created more questions with unquenchable curiosity.

The Chief approached Hiccup and his dragon friends with a warm smile and a respectful bow. However, beneath the grin, a trained eye could see the worry he held. Hiccup hopped off of Toothless' saddle and walked over to him.

"Chief, good news." He said, reaching into his pouch to pull out the Dragon Eye and the Banshee lens. "Your dragon problem, I believe I know what's up." The crowd hushed to listen to what their Dragon God had to say.

"This dragon problem you're having, it has nothing to do with any of your dragons. Not even _dragons_ , just _one_ dragon—the Banshee." In saying this, he held up the lens containing the Banshee lens. "Eriss gave us this lens. It's a piece to the Dragon Eye." He then held up the ancient device for all the see. "This contains dozens of dragon species, just like your temple. Each lens holds a different class of dragons and mix and matching gives you more information.

This lens contains information about the Banshee, the source of your problem." The mass gasped at the announcement, glances exchanged between each other. The Chief had his head tilted in thought as he processed the evidence Hiccup was giving.

"Dragon God, I don't understand." He said. "How is the Banshee the cause of our problem?"

Golemn spoke up, "The Banshee is our ten-winged dragon, yes? It's our fore-teller for bad omens." He stated as a matter of fact. "If it's doing this to our meat supplies, then it must be trying to tell us something."

"Something bad is going to happen?!" Someone gasped out in the crowd. Other murmurs began to stir, but Hiccup quickly calmed them down.

"I don't know how or why the Banshee does what it does, but I intend to find out with the help of the Dragon Eye." The said as he paced, looking into the eyes of the villagers as he addressed to them all. "My friends and I are going to track down the Banshee and relocate it before your food supply runs out." Hiccup told them confidently, but the news brought forth opposition.

"You can't relocate our fore-teller!"

"It's been living on our island long before we got here. We would be held responsible for it losing its home!"

"What does this mean?"

"We won't be able to protect ourselves if we don't know when bad things might happen!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Listen to yourselves, you're supposed to be Vikings, man up!"

"Snotlout, please…" Hiccup tried to stop him before the situation got out of hand, but Snotlout continued.

"No, seriously Hiccup. These are your loyal followers? A bunch of whinny babies who can't take care of themselves?" He said, moving his attention from Hiccup to the villagers. "How can you worship a Dragon God when you can't even have courage and defend yourselves?! Look at the dragons! Do they run away every time danger approaches? No! They stand their ground and blast fire at their enemies! If you really want to be like your Dragon God, or better yet, like Hiccup, then never go down without a fight!"

"Whoa," Tuff whispered to Ruff, Belch's head moving closer to Barf's. "I've never seen him so passionate like this before."

"Well, there was that one time with the speed stingers." Ruff reminded him quietly.

"Yeah, it must be in the heat of the moment."

Astrid shook her head and spoke up next, seeing Hiccup's confused expression towards Snotlout. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but—" She raised her voice for them to hear, "Snotlout's right. You guys can't continue to live here without the ability to defend yourselves. Someone will find you and they may or may not be friendly. They may even be dragon trappers or worse." She explained more kindly. "What Snotlout is trying to say is that if you're trying to be like your Dragon God, then do what you can to protect the ones you love."

"Yeah," Fishlegs added, "You guys could even train dragons to help protect your island. That way, no more of them have to leave."

The multitude glanced at one another before looking over at their Chief.

"Is this true, Hiccup?" He asked with uncertainty.

"I whole heartedly agree." Hiccup answered honestly. "I wouldn't necessarily put it in those _exact_ words, but Snotlout is right. You guys have to have some kind of defense. And allying yourselves with the dragons was one the best decision you all could have made. Now it's time to utilize this opportunity."

"You really think… the dragons…" The Chief's eyes darted to and fro. He knew the dragons didn't mean harm, but actually training them— _riding_ them like their Dragon God…? "Are you going to train them for us, Dragon God?"

"Nope." Hiccup replied with a smirk before resolving the sudden confusion from his answer. "I'm going to teach you how to train your own dragons. And then maybe when the Banshee does show up again, you can train it yourselves. That way, it won't have to leave or be relocated. It can live in peace with you guys, here, on this island." Hiccup's speech brought the crowd up to a roar of cheers. A couple of kids rushed out from behind taller legs and rushed over to Hiccup, one little girl jumped up onto Hiccup causing him to quickly catch her before she fell. Hiccup laughed and ruffled the girls curly hair before setting her back down.

Astrid slid off of her saddle and bumped Hiccup with her hips before innocently looking away while crossing her arms.

"You know you just made allies, right?" She told him casually. Hiccup looked away.

"Yyyyeah. Um, do you think my dad would mind?" He replied while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not. You might want to tell him though. The sooner the better."

"Right. I suppose he should, you know, finalize it with a treaty or something." Hiccup added before whistling. A green Terrible Terror flew over to him and landed on his out stretched arm, climbing up and around his shoulders, and finally coming to a halt on his other arm. It screeched happily at him, its tongue flicking out to lick his eyeball before darting back into its mouth.

Hiccup walked over to the Chief with paper and charcoal pencil in hand.

"I'm going to send a letter to my father to know about our formed alliance." He informed him.

"Of course." The Chief replied in understanding.

"I think it would help if he got word from you too." Hiccup suggested handing The Chief the paper and charcoal pencil.

"Absolutely, but how do you plan to get it to him if you'll be staying here for a while?" The Chief questioned. Hiccup raised his arm and the Terrible Terror flew over onto the Chief's shoulders.

"This little guy will take it to him. We call it air mail." He explained. The Terror was scurrying around the Chief's shoulders making the older man giggle.

"How ingenious."

* * *

The purple glow from Toothless' low plasma burst illuminated the Hall's wall with the drawings of the Dragon Eye. The Chief and many other villagers looked on in awe as Hiccup stood in front of them all.

"These are the classes the dragons are organized in. You'll be familiar with most of them, but the classes are Stoker class, boulder class, sharp class, tidal class, mystery class, and strike class. We've also added a few more like tracker class and unknown class. " Hiccup explained the group. Toothless passed his time by wiggling his tongue while emitting the fire necessary to see the drawings. He gurgled playfully as the light flickered every time his tongue blocked the gem.

"Knowing these classes will help you better understand each dragon, and in turn, make you a better trainer. But you must be careful. There are a lot of bad men out there that'll do whatever they can to obtain this information and use it to harm. Work as a team and you'll be triumphant."

* * *

"Dragons are the most loyal friends a Viking could ever have. Isn't that right, Stormfly?" Astrid said as she scratched Stormfly's chin, the Deadly Nadder screeched happily in agreement. The two of them stood before a small group of villagers, Golemn and his hunters being among them. "Once you've earned a dragons trust, they will stand by your side through the bitter end. One time while going under cover in enemy territory, I trained a Monstrous Nightmare. In the end, the Nightmare came back and saved me from a fatal plummet." She recited.

"No matter what, your dragon will have your back."

* * *

"There are so many different kinds of dragons, a lot of which you guys probably have seen. There's the Gronckle, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Terrible Terror, Scauldron, Night Fury, Changewing…" Fishlegs listed out while counting his fingers. He and Meatlug were sitting by the waterfall with a group of villagers; the villagers listening intently with interest and curiosity.

"The list goes on, we've even discovered new dragons! But the point is, there are so many different types of dragons, it's impossible for none of them to match each and every one of you." One of the students raised his hand.

Fishlegs pointed at him, "Yes guy in front."

"How many dragons have you trained?" The teen asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but, I've trained Gronckles, a Catastrophic Quaken, a speed stinger—that little guy had his foot broken—" Another student lifted his hand up.

"How many dragons has the Dragon God trained?"

"Hiccup? Oh don't get me started." He waved the subject off. "Hiccup can practically train any kind of dragon."

"He does that hand thing, right?"

"Exactly!" Fishlegs agreed with him enthusiastically. "Just places his hand out and looks away. Dragons instantly trust him. I tried it once, almost got my hand bitten off."

"It's because he's the Dragon God! He's just like them, unique and misunderstood."

"Yeah…" Fishlegs looked away in thought.

* * *

"You know you've picked the right dragon when it mirrors your exact personality. Hookfang is strong, fast, brave, and an attention grabber—especially for the ladies." Snotlout stated in a heroic pose before whispering the last part and wiggling his eyebrows.

"So…" one of the kids questioned, "Your dragon acts just like you?"

"Yep." Hookfang narrowed his eyes playfully, looking own at Snotlout who stood in front of him. He lowered his head close to the ground and breathed a puff of fire out at his rider's butt. Snotlout's heroic expression faded away before he jumped up and screamed, running around in the street looking for water. The kids laughed and watched him, finding the smoke trail from his butt hilarious. Hookfang chuckled and he sneered at his rider's predicament.

"I like Hookfang!"

"I want a Monstrous Nightmare too!"

Snotlout found a trough of water and jumped in, his butt sizzling as the fire was finally put out.

"No one wants a Gustov!" He yelled back at the kids.

* * *

"Dragons are good for more than just work or transportation." Tuffnut explained.

"Yeah, they can be used for pranks and practical jokes!" Ruffnut added.

"And as Loki devotees, we've vowed to prank all, including you guys." He said with a wicked grin, pointing at the crowd in front of them.

The sheep bahed as they gnawed on their grass, not at all looking interested in the twins.

"Huh, I think I know why it was smart of Hiccup to not trust us in teaching some of the villagers." Tuff concluded, rubbing his chin.

"Well, he certainly didn't have the brains in deciding it was alright to leave us alone." Ruff stated with a crooked smile.

"Haha, we're going to have so much fun!" Tuffnut practically yelled. His state was altered when a sheep tried to walk away, but he bent down and shoved the sheep back to the herd.

"Hey, I never said you were dismissed."

"Yeah, pay attention."

* * *

"But just remember—" Fishlegs added as he glanced at each of the eager listeners.

"The number one rule—" Snotlout notified as he slogged back to the kids.

"Of dragon training—" Ruffnut informed to the field of sheep.

"Is that it always—" Tuffnut continued.

"Begins and ends—" Astrid stated as she looked from Stormfly to her group.

"With trust." Hiccup finished with a smile.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **I thought I'd make this chapter longer than the others because of the wait. Actually, it wouldn't have mattered if it took a month or a week, this chapter was going to be this length because it holds what I want it to hold. But, it certainly is a nice make-up for the long wait.**

 **And don't worry. Dagur is coming.**


	7. A Threat Looms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **Definitely uploading these chapters faster than a month's time. However, that time allowed me to thoroughly plan out the story; and as I said before, things are going to be different then what I originally said.**

 **But it's all going to remain AWESOME!**

 **Now enjoy the chapter, OR ELSE!**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragon, Race to the Edge**

 **Post-13 EPS**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

 **Chapter 7, A Threat Looms**

* * *

Even though it was late into the afternoon, Hiccup could feel the sleep tugging at the corners of his eyes. However, with the situation of the Banshee, he was able to deter slumber. All night he stayed awake, originally because he couldn't sleep, but also because he was too busy chasing the Banshee. That proved to be a fool's errand.

Now the consequences were peeking through, but he not enough to affect him. He'd been through some sleepless nights before, it wasn't new to him. He could handle it.

"Golemn and his hunters are out looking for the Banshee and I heard you sent a scouting part yourself?" The Chief updated Hiccup as the two walked the village streets. Toothless walked behind them, looking around every so often at the busy Vikings they passed by. It reminded him of Berk, except there was less dragons and this place was by far more beautiful.

"I sent Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout out to help with the search. If you're hunters aren't able to find it, they certainly will."

"And we threw the Loki worshipers in jail, just like you asked. Although, we didn't need much convincing, they nearly blew up our sheep farm." The Chief chuckled nervously at the thought.

"Yeaaah, sorry about that." Hiccup apologized. The two fell into silence until the old man asked a question.

"When did you realize you had a gift for dragons, Dragon God?"

Hiccup looked away in thought. "Oh, um… I guess about five years ago. That's when I met Toothless and we bonded." Hiccup stopped and turned around to smile at Toothless, his hand stretched out. Toothless cooed and placed his nose into the palm. The Chief watched with glee.

"I saw myself in him, and I can only assume he saw himself in me." The rider added, kneeling down and petting him while the Night Fury smiled a toothless grin and nudged his side lovingly.

"I see. It's been said you can bond with dragons like no other because of your spirit." The Chief explained kindly. Hiccup looked away from Toothless and up at the Chief.

"What?"

"You have the soul of a dragon. You stand for freedom and inner strength. That's what we strive for." Hiccup looked down before looking back up at the Chief, the subject not exactly comfortable for him.

"Living here is like being free from traditional Viking ways." The Chief explained, his gaze off as his mind wandered. "We don't fight the dragons, we befriend them. Sure it was tough at first, our people became extremely frustrated with how the dragons acted, but both sides warmed up to the other eventually. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to teach your tribe."

Hiccup blinked before chuckling, "It wasn't easy, no; especially for my father. But Toothless and I proved them wrong about the dragons and the tribe decided to live _with_ them instead of butting heads."

"I only hope one day our island can be restored to its former glory. So that more dragons may come and rest, and be at peace." The old man wished while raising his hand to gesture to the whole of the island they stood on.

Hiccup stood up, a question on the tip of his tongue. "Have you given this island a name?"

"No, never thought it would be necessary considering no one really knows about the place—until now of course." He scanned Hiccup's face and smiled. "I assume you have a name for it?"

"Yes, a few actually, but I wanted to run them by you first. You are the Chief and this is your island."

"Very well. Hit me."

* * *

Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug soared over the tree tops, their riders looking to and fro as they searched for any signs—mostly visual—of the Banshee. Luck was not on their side this afternoon and their patience was wearing thin. Well, Snotlout's anyway. You could see it on his face, his lips were slightly raised up and his eyes narrowed into slits. He wasn't even looking anymore, just staring straight ahead. His anger irritation distracted him from hearing what Astrid was saying.

"…They'll be able to conduct a thorough search on the ground while we scan the island from above."

Snotlout sighed, "Even if we do end up finding this Banshee, it's probably just gonna disappear again."

"Snotlout's right… again." Fishlegs said with the utmost astonishment at how "right" Snotlout had been lately. Said Viking was equally as surprised as he blinked in Fishlegs' direction.

"Ha! I'm on a roll!" Snotlout cheered with a fist pump.

"This dragon is smart and the only way we're going to find it is if it's on its terms." Fishlegs continued his thought.

"What are we going to do once we find it?" Astrid questioned.

"Ummmmmm…"

"I knew it." Snotlout retorted, "We're going to find the Banshee, it's going to run away, we're going to chase it, lose it, and then have to go back to Hiccup and say the Banshee got away because Fishlegs is incompetent!" He snapped, yelling over at the hefty Viking and his Gronckle.

"No, we just need a plan." Fishlegs replied calmly, ignoring most of what Snotlout said. It became second nature to him after all these years.

"Like what? Talk to it?!" Snotlout began to imitate the other's voice—although it was considerably high. "Oh, hi there Mr. Banshee. We were just wondering why you were eating all of the village meat. It's okay and everything, but we would just like you to stop because they're all going to starve." He said while waving his hands around in a girly fashion.

"Did you even try to imitate me?" Fishlegs asked in annoyance.

Snotlout replied with a smug grin. "No."

"Could you two just give it a break?! We have to find the Banshee and we need a plan." Astrid hollered at them to straighten them out, mostly Snotlout. "I suggest to try to appeal to it. Fishlegs!" Fishlegs snapped to attention at her call. "What do Banshee's like to eat?"

"Uh, I don't… know." He took a minute to think about it before remembering something. "Wait, when the Chief complained about the dragon problem, he said their meat supply was low. And Hiccup reported that he saw the dragon rummaging through the food storage. That's where they keep all their meat!"

"You're saying we have to give it raw meat? I thought dragons only ate fish?" Astrid quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"Not necessarily all dragons. Remember how the Deathsong trapped and ate other dragons?" Fishlegs reminded her; though the thought itself wasn't one he'd like to remember.

"Why don't we just throw someone at it when we find it?" Snotlout suggested before raising his hand; "I nominate Fishlegs!"

"Hey!"

"What? You'd offer more than the rest of us."

"Oh how rude!"

"Enough, we'll talk to the Chief and get a yak or something." Astrid compromised, being close to snapping at Snotlout for his insufferable mouth. "Until then, you better be quiet Snotlout."

Said Viking huffed and crossed his arms, looking off to his left so that he didn't have to see "Miss Bossy" or "Chubby Fish Stakes". When he did so, his glare quickly faded away as something on the ocean's horizon made his hairs stand up.

He turned to Fishlegs and Astrid and began freaking out in mumbles, not opening his mouth to form words because of latter's order. His arms flayed all over the place as he randomly started pointing desperately to the left.

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't look Snotlout's way. Fishlegs just stared ahead, tempted very much so to steal a glance, but decided it was best to ignore him.

Snotlout ceased his frantic flogging and growled. He pulled down on Hookfang's horn making the Nightmare screech in attention and fly in the direction his rider directed. Right in front of Stormfly and Meatlug.

Both dragons screeched and stopped to hover, Snotlout now in front of Astrid and Fishlegs.

Astrid growled. "What are you crying about?!"

"LOOK!" Snotlout yelled as he pointed off to his right. At the… request… both Vikings followed his finger and searched the ocean's horizon. Sure enough, what they saw made them gasp.

"Oh no." Astrid breathed out.

"Is that…?" Fishlegs didn't finish the question, it was rhetorical anyway.

"Yep." Snotlout answered him.

"We have to go back and warn the village." Astrid ordered, "Come on, Stormfly!"

"Wait!" Fishlegs called after her, him and Meatlug following suit. "What about the Banshee?"

"It'll have to wait, we have to deal with this first!" Astrid replied, leading the three of them back to the village.

* * *

"Dragon God!"

"Over there!"

"Oh, he's here!"

"Are those your wings!?"

"Can we see them!?"

The villagers screamed once they saw Hiccup and the Chief walk into the center of the plaza. It shocked Hiccup how one minute the people were calm and busy doing work, and the next, they're crazier than a dragon at an eel part about his presence. Really, does it just strike them when the mood is right or was this a whole peer pressure—go with the flow kind of thing?

Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin when a group nearly crashed into him. He actually did stagger backwards, Toothless catching him with his head and pushing him back onto his feet—real and prosthetic.

The Chief stepped in front of him and held out his hands to calm the mass.

"Now, now! Don't get yourselves carried away. The Dragon God doesn't need to be spirited away on another cheerful adventure again."

"We wanna see the wings! We wanna see the wings!"

Chief laughed, "I think some of them might have had one too many mugs of ale, if you know what I mean." Hiccup chuckled nervously at the Chief's comment.

"But um, honestly, are those… your actual wings?" he asked. Couldn't help himself; he shared his people's inquisitiveness.

With a mental sigh, Hiccup decided it might be better to settle their exhilaration then to continue to let it build up and become unbearable.

"Well, it's not technically _real_ wings, but I did construct them to allow me to fly." With the fact said, the crowd instantly hushed into a low gasp.

"May we see them?" The Chief asked impatiently. It was clear he might have been more eager than the whole tribe.

Hiccup took a deep breath and exhaled. Looking at the village, he couldn't help but think he may end up regretting this choice. He slid his hands into the straps and waited a good three seconds before flinging his hands up. The red fabric unfolded and followed his arms, spreading out and up to form a set of wings.

The crowd was deathly silent before all hell broke loose. In the blink of an eye, Hiccup was covered by the screeching Vikings. Falling down to the ground, he disappeared underneath the horde that seemingly ceased to end. Toothless roared worriedly as he searched the people; thinking the same thing as his rider.

This was a bad idea!

"Whoa, whoa, STOP! Get back, please!" Toothless heard Hiccup shout and the mob began to back away from where he last saw his rider. Hiccup had his hands out like he would to calm a wild dragon; taking easy steps forward as the villagers stepped back.

"Okay," Hiccup breathed in relief. "That's better." He took another easy breath. "You guys can't… rush me like that. I'm a person—just like you. I need my space, alright."

"Dragon God!" One of the villagers in the front cried out randomly. Apparently that's all anyone could say at this point. Hiccup face palmed.

"Yes, I'm…" He regretted saying this, "Your Dragon God. But that doesn't mean you can jump at me like a fish out of water." He said while approaching the Viking that spoke up. "I'm human, just like you." He reminded, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

That was immediately a bad idea.

The man screeched and began to shake. Hiccup swiftly retracted his hand, eyes wide.

"What—what's wrong—what did I do?!"

The man lifted up a shaking finger and pointed at Hiccup's hand.

"Your… hand… I'M NOT **WORTHY**!" Faster than a Speed Stinger, the Viking face planted the ground.

"Whoa!" Hiccup responded as he took a step back from the display. Out of everything he's witnessed, everything he's been through, this was the most disturbing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's call brought his attention up to the sky behind him. She and the other two were descending down on their dragons with a look of alarm.

"We have bad news." She began to inform him. She remained seated on Stormfly's saddle while Snotlout and Fishlegs hopped off theirs.

"Bad news? What bad news? Did you find the Banshee?"

Astrid shook her head no, "We found something else, out on the sea's horizon. An armada." Hiccup blinked at the news, looking down in thought. "Hiccup, they were Berserker ships."

"Dagur…" He concluded coldly with a scowl.

"Um, Dagur?" The Chief questioned, the name not familiar to him, nor Berserker."

Hiccup turned to face him, "He's the chief of the Berserker tribe. He's ruthless, insane, hates me to no end, and will do anything to get his hands on the Dragon Eye."

"Hiccup," Fishlegs called out with worry, "If he finds out about this tribe and the Temple, he'll kill all of these people."

"And we can't let that happen." Hiccup stated boldly.

"So what do we do?" Snotlout asked with his arms crossed and looking unfazed given the situation. His gaze ventured over to the man on the ground behind Hiccup and raised a questionable eyebrow.

"We'll distract him, lead him away. We have the Dragon Eye, he won't be able resist." Hiccup explained. Both Astrid and Fishlegs nodded. Snotlout understood, but was too busy poking the man on the ground with a stick. "I'll go and get the twins. We'll meet you at the western shore."

Astrid glanced around at the mention of the two dunderheads. "Where are the twins, anyway?"

"Locked up in jail." Hiccup replied nonchalantly. Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." He turned to the Chief in sorrow.

"I'm sorry our departure couldn't be on better circumstances." He apologized.

"Must you leave, Dragon God?" The Chief inquired with gloom.

"If we stay, Dagur's armada will storm the island. He'll kill the dragons and your people. We have to go." Hiccup reasoned.

The Chief sighed, "Very well." He looked down before meeting Hiccup's eyes. "We look forward to hearing from you after you've won this struggle." Hiccup smiled and gave him a nod. He hopped onto Toothless' saddle and secured his prosthetic into place.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure." Hiccup said.

"Come on, Snotlout!" Astrid called over to him, forcing him to growl and drop the stick and leave the man alone. He still hadn't moved since they got there. The three of them took off to rendezvous at the western beach while Hiccup flew over to the prison. The young heir peered out below him to see the tribesmen waving goodbye. He returned the gesture.

"Take care, Dragon God." The Chief whispered with great grief.

* * *

The island slowly grew as the ships drew near. Savage left the sight of the island and turned to address to his chief.

"You were right about the island sir!" He exclaimed joyfully while rubbing his hands together.

"Of course I was right!" Dagur yelled at him before tossing him aside. "You'd do best to never doubt me, Savage."

"Uh, r—right sir."

Dagur took in a deep breath. "Hiccup's here, I just know it." He spoke with confidence and malicious intent.

"Do you suppose he has the Dragon Eye on him?" Savage questioned, albeit with a little more fear of a response.

Dagur dropped his wicked smile and shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter. Once we have Hiccup, we'll force those friends of his to give it over to us." His grin returned.

"But, we tried that last time. It didn't work, sir."

"No, we captured that annoying little brat." Dagur corrected, "It doesn't work that way, not with Hiccup. I've realized that now. You can't use leverage against Hiccup, he'll always end up beating you either way." Dagur chuckled lowly. "You've gotten capture _him_ to ensure success."

"Sir?"

"Think about it, Savage! The only reason I was failing before was because Hiccup was free to do as he wished. He was free to think, free to act! But not this time." Dagur explained before his voice got dangerously low.

"This time, I'll procure Hiccup and then I'll get the revenge I deserve."


	8. Hello Brother

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A.N.**

 **If any of you are wondering, Dagur is going to be the main antagonist in these stories because he's the main antagonist in** _ **Race to the Edge**_ **. Obviously, be on the lookout for various dragon trapper villains too—that seems to be part of the plot for the show as well. As for new dragon species… I'll try my best. Meaning, I'll be looking up any rumors of dragons that will appear on the series and attempt to portray them appropriately. Similar to my previous stories with the Timberjack and the Scauldron. The Banshee(s) will be the only one created by me personally.**

 **I will have to say that we are coming to a close here, but don't worry, the story isn't finished. It's a two-parter, so be prepared for the sequel—it'll start right where we leave off.**

 **And to answers** _ **Guest**_ **'s question, the reason Hiccup and the others don't know about the Banshee—even when they've encountered it in earlier stories—is because of my separation of the stories between the series' seasons. It's noted on my profile and I mentioned it here at least twice in my author notes, but I'm assuming not everyone reads those XD. No matter, it's okay.**

 **Yeah, my stories are separated between each season, so whatever I've written for Riders of Berk doesn't link to what I've written for Defenders of Berk, the movies, or RttE. So the Banshee stories from before are** _ **not**_ **connected to these stories for RttE. Although, it is a quaint need-to-know thing for the readers; you guys know more than our beloved characters.**

 **Also, I'm really happy I've inspired you to write,** _ **Guest**_ **! Keep working on your skill, fanfiction is just the beginning!**

* * *

 **DreamWorks Dragons, Race to the Edge**

 **Unexpected**

 **Post 13 EPS**

* * *

 **Chapter 8, Hello Brother**

* * *

Dagur sat idle on a crate as he sharpened one of his knives with a scrap of metal, humming a tune he had learned—unknowingly from Tuffnut—years ago. "...Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight. Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight or die by the light of the moon." The thought of having Hiccup under his boot made him snicker. However, the sight before him, the distance they were still from the island, made his wicked grin vanish.

He growled and stood, marching over to Savage. "Come on already! How are we not there yet?! I'm feeling déjà vu here!" He shouted with a little tune. "I have little patience with it happening once, but if it happens twice _some_ people will be losing heads!"

At the statement, three Berserkers behind Dagur grabbed a hold of their helmets with looks of terror on their faces.

"Uh-um-d-don't worry, your deranged-ness. You're plan is working perfectly. We'll be able to spot the riders no matter where they go." Savage calmed him down quickly before getting his confidence back. He placed both his arms behind his back, "We have the whole island surrounded."

"Excellent. Heheheheh, now we just wait for Hiccup."

* * *

The dragon riders flew low around the islands' highest mountain located to the north of the village. Fishlegs had already mapped out which way to mislead the Berserkers while Hiccup had gone and retrieved the twins. All six were together now.

"I don't like this." Astrid exclaimed. "I've got a really bad feeling about it."

"Same here, everything's quiet." Fishlegs agreed. He lowered his head closer to Meatlug while she gave a nervous growl.

"Of course it's quiet!" Snotlout retorted, "We're how far above ground? We're not going to hear anything from up here besides the wind."

"No, they're right, I feel it too." Hiccup responded with a glance back at his friends. "Somethings up and it's not good. Either way, we have to press on and continue with the plan."

"Why even bother show our faces?" Snotlout questioned, he seemed to be the only one not getting the full hit of the situation. Well, him and the twins. "He doesn't know we're here."

"It's not about us, Snotlout. If Dagur finds the village let alone the Temple, they're dead. We need to lead Dagur away from here." Hiccup argued with him, obviously his own logic triumphant over his friend's.

"Dagur will have eyes looking everywhere in the sky." Hiccup explained. "We'll head out towards the horizon and get noticed by the armada, then they'll follow us. Once we've cleared this island, we'll lose them and head back to Dragon's Edge."

"What if they attack us?" Fishlegs asked almost unwillingly.

"Then we attack back, really give Dagur a reason to follow." Hiccup answered before returning his attention before him. They were coming up to the northern beach, in which in a few seconds, they would be able to see the ocean. Upon flying over the hill that blocked their view, they all gasped at the sight.

The sea was littered with Berserker ships.

"Oh, Thor; oh, Thor." Fishlegs whined.

Hiccup tried to calm them all down, including himself. "It's okay. I know it looks intimidating, but remember, _we_ have dragons."

"Yeah, and they have dragon proof weapons and cages and nets and PROBABLY SHIPS NOW!" Snotlout screamed in riposte.

"Hiccup," Astrid called out, "that's _way_ more than any of us expected. How did he get the money to build that armada?"

"I know. I-I mean I don't know." Hiccup mentally face palmed. They were over the sea now, the ships coming up fast. This fear would get them nowhere and he had to remind them of that. "Just remember your training. And stay high, they can't reach us from up here."

"You guys are all babies!" Ruffnut hollered smugly. Her brother shared her impish smirk.

"Yeah, I bet we could go down there and take out a few ships. No problem!" He stated cockily.

"Let's go!"

"Cowabunga!"

"Guys, NOOOO!" Hiccup yelled after them, but it was too late. The four were already dive bombing towards the ships.

It was as if a million mouse traps went off at once. Arrows and bolts flew through the air and clouded their view like a swarm of locust. The twins screamed and soon Barch (their cross-name for their dragon as heard in RttE) zoomed upwards and past Hiccup and the other riders.

"DO. NOT. Go down there!" Tuffnut hollered down at them as they continued to fly up, leveling out just below the clouds.

"Yeah, we'll be WAAAAAAY up here if you need us." Ruff added with a nervous wave.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Hiccup, look!" By Astrid's call, Hiccup turned his attention to where she was pointing. Some of Dagur's fleet were sailing too close to the shore by the village. Of course the village itself was hidden from view of the ocean anywhere, but if they planned to dock…

"Oh no. Change of plans!" Hiccup shouted to his riders for their attention. "Divert their attention away from the island, but do so lightly. We don't want them catching on!" Hiccup turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, you two will give Astrid and I cover fire. Astrid—" Astrid nodded her head, already knowing what their job was.

"Offensive, got it." She said as she moved Stormfly closer to Toothless. "What's the strategy?"

* * *

Savage raised his hand to block the sun from his eyes as he gazed up into the sky. His eyes widened as the dragons came into view high above the shore.

"Dragon riders off the port bow!" As soon as he yelled this, a war horn sounded from one of the ships nearby.

"Man your stations!"

"Arm yourselves men!"

Dagur darted to the left side of his ship and looked up with a gleaming smile. Evidently, the dragons were there. "Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA! Finally!" He cheered with shaking clenched fists.

Men squabbled and took aim up at the Gronckle and Nightmare that was firing at them. The ships located on the outside of the armada had proved to be a good starting point for Fishlegs and Snotlout. They played a game of tag-you're-it as one moved in close to get a hit—and risking getting hit themselves—before moving out and slapping the other's hand.

"You're it!" Snotlout shouted as he and Hookfang nearly dodged a stray bolt. Fishlegs clenched his teeth before he and Meatlug moved in. They flew low, Meatlug doing a few barrel rolls and twists to avoid some arrows, and blasted a hole into a couple of ships. More crafts moved in, taking the fleeing passengers from the sinking ships. The men shot up at Meatlug.

Snotlout flew down and quickly disintegrated the arrows; both flew out of range and circled back to find another area of the armada to hit.

While the men were keeping their attention on Hookfang and Meatlug, Toothless and Stormfly were able to speed on in. They saw them only when it was too late.

They flew low, just below the height of the ships. The Berserkers called out in attention of the two riders just after they zoomed by.

"Night Fury! Shot down the Night Fury!"

Men fired at Toothless, but his speed allowed him to evade them. The bolts imbedded themselves into another's hold and nearly into some of its men. The Berserkers gasping and ducking out of the way before one shouted out.

"Friendly fire!"

"We can't hit 'em without risking our own ships!"

Dagur viewed the display with a grimace as he clenched the side tightly. "WHAT?!"

Hiccup and Toothless serpentine around the ships, flying high a bit in his turns before returning close to the ocean's surface. They quickly banked right as some Berserkers fired at them with nets, but the nets only hit a ballistae of another ship.

"We can't hit him!"

"He's too fast!"

Hiccup and Toothless veered to the left, passing another Berserker ship before Toothless fired a plasma blast. The ship was soon long gone from their sights before they could witness it crumple in and begin to sink.

"Yeah! Go Toothless! Come on, bud!" Hiccup cheered as he flew circles around the Berserkers. He ended up rocketing pass Dagur and his ship.

Dagur's eyes followed him as he shouted out, "THAT'S CHEATING!" He was taken out of his anger induced phase when Astrid and her Nadder came quickly into view.

"Heads down!" She warned teasingly before Stormfly let out a round of spikes. A few flew through the spot where Dagur's head use to be.

Dagur slowly stood back up with a growl, but it immediately got replaced with a short chuckle. "Alright, brother. If that's how you wanna play it, that's fine by me." He said before walking calmly over to one of the netting catapults.

Left, right, over the top, left again, sharp right, another sharp right, circle the ship, back around. A high pitch whistle echoed, getting higher and higher before a plasma blast burst into the hull of yet another ship. Three was the count now. And Toothless only had six shots total.

It was now or never, they needed to lead Dagur and his men away.

Toothless took a sharp left just as Stormfly took a sharp right. The two barely skimmed their bellies as they sped pass skillfully.

"Okay bud, fire!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless looked up and fired a plasma blast. The purple light shot up and exploded into an orb of light high above the ships.

"That's it!" Fishlegs shouted as he directed Meatlug towards the center.

"Cover fire! Cover fire!" Snotlout added as he too led Hookfang towards their friends. They began to bombard the waters around the ships with blast after blast of flames. Smoke began to rise up and cloud the Berserker's view giving Stormfly and Toothless the perfect opportunity to get away.

"Up, Stormfly, up!" Stormfly squacked in response as she worked her wings to carry them upwards. Their getaway was greeted with a few bolts trailing behind, but none were able to catch up in time.

"This is it, bud. Time to escape!" Toothless roared as he tilted up and began to flap his wings hard to keep his speed.

The scope followed Toothless and Hiccup perfectly as Dagur looked through. His frown turned into a smile before he whispered a promise.

"I've got you, brother."

The net flew out, twisting rapidly as it drew closer to Toothless. The Night Fury saw it in his peripheral just as it was inches from his wings.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he too saw it. He tried to bank left, but the net still caught Toothless' right wing. He cried out as his body was thrown from the saddle. Hiccup's arms slipped into the fabric and quickly spread out, his make-shift wings catching wind. He began to fly as Toothless fell.

"Toothless!" He called out in fear as he watched his dragon—his best friend—fall down onto one of the Berserker ships. His eyes fixed themselves ahead just as he saw a Berserker from a ship ahead ready a net into a catapult. His heart skipped a beat as the catapult was launched.

Hiccup screamed as the net encased him and the wind failed to keep him up. He was descending, and fast. Too fast.

He wasn't going to land in the water.

A patch of white clouded his view.

His hands reached out and grasped something light, thin, and flimsy.

He still felt like he was falling, though.

But now he was… swing?

His back slammed into something hard.

Black stars danced into his vision before fading away.

He was falling again…

The floor came quick and the land was painful. But most of the pain emanated from his left leg. His calf to be more precise. He heard shouts, then rustling; sounds of wood being moved. Then he heard laughter.

He opened his eyes to find himself on his stomach with two Berserkers kneeling over him, one held his arm behind his back while the other held a crossbow to his head. Hiccup fought their hold, though. Something was on his leg and it was heavy, painful. He grunted and cried out as he struggled, able to take a peek behind him to see what was causing the pain. One of the catapults were knocked over and the wooden pillar was on his prosthetic leg. He attempted to move it, but more pain just emerged.

"Ow, urh," He growled before settling his breathes into pants.

A low chuckle hummed through Dagur's lips as he jumped onto the ship and marched victoriously over to Hiccup.

"Why hello, brother. So nice of you to…" Dagur tried to stifle his laugh but failed, "Drop in! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA!" He quickened his pace and pulled out his dagger. The blade was imbedded into the wood inches from Hiccup's head.

"Quit struggling!" Dagur nearly yelled into Hiccup's ear, causing the rider to flinch from the sudden action. "I got you fair and square." He continued, but instead whispered. He ripped the dagger out of the wood and held it in his hand, nonchalantly fingering the blade's fine edge. Hiccup ceased his movement and swallowed the grunts that emerged due to his leg. The grimaces still showed though. He only dare to ask.

"What do you want, Dagur?"

"Oh dear, brother. I already have it." He replied gleefully before his eyes turned cold. "My revenge."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A.N.**

 **And there you have it!**

 **HAHA**

 **Just kidding. By all means, keep reading.**

 **P.S. I'm not as evil as I once was.**

* * *

Hiccup glared up at Dagur as he smiled down at him with malevolent intentions. He stood up quickly.

"There's so many things I could do. I just don't know where to start." He said as he paced back and forth. He stopped and placed his hand on his chin.

"Ooh, I know." He said as he dropped the act and stomped over to Hiccup. "I'll keep you and use you as _leverage_ over your friends. Once I find that little island you're all hiding on, I'm going to capture your dragons and burn it to the ground. Then we'll take a visit to Berk and say hello to your dear old daddy. Then you can watch as your entire life crumbles into oblivion as you wait for your death!" Dagur freaked. The two Berserkers over Hiccup slowly glanced at one another in fear of their Chief before returning their attention.

Dagur slid down and grabbed Hiccup's hair, pulling his head down and holding it to the wooden deck. He pointed the dagger at Hiccup's face as his own leaned in closely.

"Three… years… THREE YEARS and all I could think about was **you** and your stupid **Night Fury**! **YOU** put me in that prison!" Dagur shouted as he put weight on Hiccup head; he cried out from the pressure on his temples. " **YOU** put me through the misery behind those bars, and now, brother," Dagur took in a few quick breathes, "I think it's time for your compensation." He let go of Hiccup's head and stood up. Hiccup shook his mind clear and blinked his eyes before seeking Dagur's face.

"An eye for an eye, Hiccup." Dagur announced indifferently as he glared down at his helpless captive.

"Dagur…" Hiccup began an attempt to talk his way out, but something interrupted him. A whistle rose in tone right before a plasma blast exploded behind Dagur and his men. Dagur staggered and closed his eyes tight before shooting them open to see the attacker.

Toothless darted across the ships, hopping from one to the next on a straight path towards Dagur's boat. He leapt across the water and fired his last plasma blast midair. The blast nearly hit Dagur square in the chest if he hadn't of jumped out of the way.

Hiccup turned his face away, feeling the heat from the blast on his skin. The grip on his arm loosened and he heard the other stagger away. A large body landed on the ship, causing it to rock.

"Toothless!" He called out. Said dragon roared and rushed the man holding him down. The Berserker screamed and ran out of way of Toothless' mad dash. The Night Fury leapt over the fallen catapult and clung to the wall before jumping at the Berserker holding the crossbow. He landed on him and hopped off—making sure to do so painfully. Flicking his tail around, he knocked the other Berserker into the ocean. Three more came charging at him, but Toothless just head butted the middle and pushed the other two away with his wings.

Wings still spread out, Toothless roared menacingly, body in front of Hiccup and shielding him from their sight. His roar resounded to a low growl as Dagur stood up and wiped his mouth clean.

He giggled, "That's six, Mr. Night Fury." Toothless hissed at him and flicked his tail threateningly.

"Come on, I wanna see what you can really do." Dagur sized the dragon up while taking out two daggers.

"FOUR!" A feminine scream warned from above right before a ball of green gas landed on the deck of the ship in between Dagur and Toothless. In the blink of an eyes, the gas exploded, tearing a hole down the middle of the ship and splitting it in two.

Dagur screamed as he watched Barch curve upwards after flying overhead. Through the flames, he could see the Night Fury using its head to lift up the fallen catapult.

"Come on, Toothless, little more… Ack!" Hiccup urged as the weight on his leg lessened and soon disappeared. The pain remained, but Hiccup was able to pull himself out from underneath and stand up. As soon as he did, Toothless dropped the construct and nudged Hiccup reassuringly. Hiccup took no time to jump into the saddle, limping heavily as he did so.

The two soon took off and were up in the air with Barf and Belch and the twins, flying away and out of range of any of their weapons. Dagur looked like he was about to explode; his fists shaking and his face getting red as he held in his rage.

"Sir, we have to abandon ship!" One of the soldiers hollered as he tugged on his Chief's arm. Dagur's rage vanished and he ran with them to board the ship nearby. As soon as his feet touched the deck he gave out orders.

"Follow them, don't let them out of your sights."

* * *

Hiccup and the twins made it back to Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout; all of them heading out as soon as possible.

"Oh, Thor. You're alive!" Fishlegs exclaimed happily.

"Are you okay!" Astrid asked impatiently, her voice dripping with worry.

Hiccup hissed as he gripped his left leg. "My leg got hurt pretty badly in the fall. But I think it'll be fine." Toothless glanced sideways at him and cooed sadly. Hiccup gripped the handle tightly with both hands. "Come on, let's get out of here." He commanded.

As the dragons soared off towards the open horizon, Dagur's fleet began to pursue. The ships close to the island were soon far off as they followed the dragons away from the island and the village.

The tribe was saved, but at a cost.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, real ending. I'm sorry, couldn't help but try to trick you. Hope I did :P**

 **This is it for this story, but the next story—the sequel—will pick up right were we leave off here. And don't worry, there will be more of Dagur and more suspense!**

 **Be on the lookout, it's coming soon.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Love you guys!**


End file.
